Kingdom Hearts: Princess of Light
by Riku'sgirl19
Summary: On a normal day, Leon finds an unconscious girl surrounded by heartless. Upon awaking, she has no memories of her past or where she came from. During her time in Radiant Garden she soon meets Sora and co., but developes mixed feelings for Riku and tries to avoid being kidnapped. especially when she and Sora learn how much time they have left! wait..what? Riku/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! this is my first fanfic, so i'm a little nervous about putting out for others to read! I came up with this idea when i was up late watching Kingdom Hearts videos on youtube and have been writing my first chapter for like...two months now?...any way hope u enjoy! Plz read and review. i need all the advice i can get!

_PROLOGUE:_

_ Darkness… that is what surrounds the hearts of evil intent and those who seek unimaginable power. However, power does not come without consequences, and yet…for Xehanort, it was mere child's play. Of course, the power he did seek was running for her life and had escaped his grasp by using the path of light to travel to another realm. He did, fortunately, contain the one thing she will need desperately if she wanted to unlock her true form ever again._

_ …._

_ In the now peaceful world of Radiant Garden, everything was peaceful and serine; Leon, a young man swore to fight the darkness was making his rounds near the castle perimeter. Since the original occupants had returned, he volunteered to sweep the grounds and keep an eye out for any heartless, nobodies and whatever kind of evil tried to wreck his home world. He was nearing the old ruins when a high scream came from the old court-yard and he rushed into action._

_**1hr earlier….**_

_ "Where the hell am I?" Serina said to herself when she woke up. Actually, that was the only thing that came straight to her because the only other thing that came to her was her name. She was lying on a dusty stone floor in a dark, round room. From just looking around, she guessed she was in an abandoned castle but it just didn't feel right. She felt dizzy and her body ached like crazy; the cause…multiple cuts, scratches, bruises and deep gashes on her abdomen and the middle of her back. It took her 15min to find some type of medical supplies and when she found only gauze-like fabric, she bandaged her wounds to the best of her ability. Her attire, however, was in worse shape: her once regular shirt now looked like a gothic-mid-drift and her pants were now short-shorts with frayed ends. She spent some time wandering the castle grounds, looking for something to keep her warm. Entering what seemed to be the main lobby, she found a long, black coat with a hood, and after putting it on she picked up the weird weapon she had been carrying since she woke up: it looked like some type of sword but it was shaped like a giant key!_

_ Finally she found the front door of the castle, and struggled to open it since she had lost a bit of blood. When she got outside, the first thing that surprised her was the huge gorge that the castle sat in, but when she looked back at the castle itself…she realized why it felt so wrong: in her mind's eye, a dark, black aura surrounded the entire grounds! She didn't spend another second there and took off towards the gorge. She finally found some ruins of an outdoor courtyard after what felt like half an hour and sat down to catch her breath; she didn't have to look to see that her bandages were half-way soaked with her blood. Suddenly, everything felt too quiet; looking up she saw numerous black forms emerge from the ground and the canyon walls! The first thing that came to her mind was to run, but she only made it to the middle of the courtyard before her legs gave out; then when she tried to fight them off with her weapon, her mind started to go black. With the last ounce of her strength, she did the only thing she could do: she screamed for help._

_ …_

_ Leon got to the courtyard maybe a minute after he heard the scream; upon arriving, he saw a mass of heartless surround what looked like a human figure. Rushing in, he was only a few feet away when the heartless were scattered by a dragon-type monster:_

_ He then noticed that it was standing protectively over the claded figure. Without a second thought, he started attacking the heartless, taking them out one by one, but with the dragon's help, the fight ended in less than ten minutes. Leon cautiously walked over to the dragon, but it growled threateningly as if to say, 'touch this person and I'll kill you!' He then placed his gun-sword on the ground to show the beast he meant no harm; "I just want to help your friend. If I can see what's wrong with him, then I can probably save them," he said calmly, but in a serious tone. The dragon sniffed at Leon and when it sensed no intimate threat, it slowly moved to one side but it turned to its master and whimpered as if trying to wake him. _

_ Leon got on the other side of the body; but what first caught his eye was the weapon in the guy's hand._

_ "A keyblade… don't tell me it's..." he said as he turned the figure onto their back. To his relief and surprise, it wasn't Sora, Riku, or that Lea guy who lived in the castle. Instead, under the black hood was a young girl about Yuffie's age, which was 17-18 yrs old; but the dragon started nudge her coat as if it wanted to show him something. Carefully, he removed the girl's coat and finally saw what the dragon was so worried about. In the next second, he gathered the girl in her arms and started running back towards Radiant Garden. As he ran, the girl's keyblade fell from her hand and vanished before it hit the ground, and her dragon followed Leon matching his speed perfectly._

_As he reached the bailey, a familiar voice caught his attention, "Hey, Leon! Up here." When he looked, he saw Aerith and Yuffie standing in the bailey windows. When he got up the stairs, he took a minute to catch his breath and explained everything that had happened. Aerith advised that she should be taken to Even in the castle and the two of them would tend to her wounds. Yuffie quickly bonded with the dragon, who took a quick liking to her, but still followed them towards the nearly, recompleted castle._

_Serina woke up a few days later to a sea of faces staring at her, which then caused her to start panicking. The blonde doctor, Even, took all of 30 seconds to calm her down and explain how Leon had found her and brought her to the castle for proper treatment. _

_"Wait, I'm not back in that dark-aura castle am I?" she asked with great concern. They all stared at her as if trying to figure out what she was saying._

_"Are you talking about Maleficent's castle, the one out deep in the gorge?" Yuffie asked._

_"I don't know whose castle it is, but a yes on the gorge," she replied. Leon and his friends were shocked how she came from there and asked how she came to be there. When she said she didn't remember, Ienzo, Even's apprentice came in with her test results and confirmed that she was speaking the truth because she came back positive in the amnesia test._

_"It's safe to say that whatever happened to Serina, her memories have been completely erased," he explained to the others. It was decided that Serina would stay with Aerith and Yuffie; she would also receive training in magic and fighting so she could defend herself better, but she would have to come in twice a week to receive tests and have her wounds checked and sewn up from her training. Over the next five weeks, Serina's health, stability, and training improved greatly; her memory however was still showing no signs of returning. _

_One day, after fight training with Leon, Serina was standing in the bailey with her loyal dragon, Zero, and staring out over the horizon she felt a sudden twinge in her mind. A quick vision of three figures, two boys and a girl, all wearing some type of magical armor and all of them were wielding keyblades! _


	2. Chapter 2

Ok! this is my second chptr, and a quick thnx to Kanarah for the advice! it was really helpful. i forgot to add in the summary that something will happen to Sora and Serina towards the end of the story so plz read and review!

**Sora: what do u mean sumthins gonna happen to me?**

**Me: you'll have to wait and see.**

**Sora: aw come on!**

**Serina: i know what it is...**

**Sora: *dumbfounded* how do u know and I don't?!**

**Me: because...she's technically my sister**

**Sora: What! no fair!**

**Serina: just do the disclaimer already!**

**Sora: not until u guys tell me!**

**Me: Sora! there heartless in the hallway!**

**Sora: I got 'em! *pulls out keyblade and runs out the door***

**Me and Serina: *sneak out back door***

**Sora: *comes back in* guys there weren't any out...*sees empty room* wow real mature. Anyway, riku'sgirl19 does not own the kingdom hearts name or charcters except her OC's. plz read and review! *walks off grumbling***

_Recap: serina wakes up in Radiant Garden, trains with Leon, Then has a vision of three armored keybladers._

As soon as it had come, the vision was gone, leaving her with so many questions in her mind and a deep sadness in her heart. A soft noise broke her thoughts, and she shrieked when her friend Yuffie popped up next to her; this surprise caused her to trip backwards over Zero and landing painfully on her back. A quick check proved that she was okay and there was no damage.

"OMG! I'm so sorry Serina, are you okay?" Yuffie apologized as she helped Serina to her feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But you gotta stop sneaking up like that; I mean…geez, you could give someone a heart-attack!" Serina laughed as she brushed herself off, "how did you find me?"

"Oh, well I kind of followed after I saw you weren't heading back to our place," she admitted sheepishly, " I've seen you come in this direction for the past week so I thought I'd see what you were doing, but it looks like all you're doing is staring into space."

Serina laughed with her friend, but she was questioning whether she should tell her about the vision she just had. Though she tried, Yuffie could see that something bothered her, so she suggested they go get some ice-cream: chocolate for Yuffie and Serina's new favorite, sea-salt! Of course, it would be a race to the ice-cream shop and the loser would have to pay. The girls took off running at incredible speed and got to the market place in less than five minutes; once they reached the stairs, a familiar face stopped Yuffie in her tracks, but Serina kept running. She looked back for only a second...

BAMMMM!

She felt herself crash right into another person and the two of them went flying! Although she landed on top of the other person, she had felt her body first against the hard, stone ground and then against a hard-muscled body.

Sitting up, she apologized continuously for running the guy down, but when she looked at who she ran into…her mind and heart just stopped! Underneath her was the most handsome boy she had ever seen: fair skin, layered-cut platinum hair, sexy muscled body and when she saw his eyes, they were like a sharp sea-foam blue that stared at her with complete shock.

Suddenly remembering that she was still on top of him, she moved back until she was up against the side wall. With her heart racing, she felt a strange emotion throughout her body; it wasn't fear, but a sudden strangeness that she couldn't explain.

"Oi! Riku, you alright?"

Riku sat up rubbing he had hit his head, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm not easily beaten like you Sora!"

"Hey!"

Riku ignored Sora as he tried to come up with some retort and turned his attention back on the girl who full-on tackled him. In the first seconds he saw her, he noticed that she had long- deep golden hair, fair skin that was lightly tanned, a perfect figure and her eyes seemed to change with her emotion…and right now they were like silver which meant she was nervous or scared. Just looking at her made his heart race like as if a deep emotion he hadn't felt before was stirring up inside him. He stood up, brushing himself off, then walked over to the girl and offered her his hand to help her up. She seemed scared at first like he was handing her a poisonous snake, but she slowly extended her hand. As he grasped her hand in his, a dark figure launched itself at Riku, once again sending him on his back!

"Zero, no; get off him now!" the girl shouted demandingly.

The creature got off Riku and went to stand by his master; when Riku finally saw what had hit him, he was surprised to see what it was!

"No way, that's a dream eater," he heard Sora say to Kairi and Yuffie.(_yes i'm using dream eaters in this story! you'll see alot of them in different worlds_)

He also noticed that it stood protectively in front of its master but how did it exist in this world when they were only accessible in the sleeping worlds?

"I'm so sorry about Zero. He's really defensive if he sees someone he doesn't recognize," the girl explained as she petted the dream eater's head.

"It's alright, but how did you conjure one in this world?" Riku asked.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about," she answered sincerely, "oh, I'm so stupid. I'm Serina!"

"Riku," he responded as he shook her out-reached hand, "those are my friends, Sora and Kairi."

Serina looked over at the two standing by Yuffie: the boy was Yuffie's height with spiked brunette hair slim figure and deep, blue eyes. The girl looked the same except she had a brownish-red hair color. For some reason she thought she saw two other: a blonde boy next to Sora and a blonde girl next to Kairi!

Serina just shook her head, and when she looked back, the doubles were gone! Zero had calmed down enough to allow Riku to scratch him under his chin, which made him purr happily!

"What brings you guys back here?" Yuffie asked.

"King Mickey told us to come here because he got an urgent message from Leon about a 'strange occurrence' or something like that," Sora explained.

Something about what Sora said caught Serina's attention, but before she could ask anything she fell into a coughing fit; both Riku and Yuffie ran to her side to steady her as she fell to her knees. When she pulled her hand away from her mouth, it was covered with blood! That's when things started to fade in and out; she could hear Yuffie's frantic voice telling her to stay awake, but even Riku felt when her mind shut off and she fell unconscious.

"Serina!? Hey, can you hear me," Riku asked trying to get her to wake up.

"Oh no, this bad…really bad; that collision was too much for her," Yuffie panicked, "we have to get her back to the castle and have Even take a look at her! Riku, can you carry her?"

He nodded and did his best to not jostle Serina too much as he gathered her in his arms. As Yuffie ran ahead to prepare Even, Zero lead the others towards the castle since the roads had been redone and they had to take a different route than Sora had remembered. When they arrived, Yuffie met them at the door and had them follow her through the winding halls of the renovated castle that had once belonged to Ansem the Wise.

They entered what appeared to be an infirmary and were greeted by Even and his apprentice, Ienzo; Sora remembered them as Vexen and Zexion when they were involved with Organization XIII, but that was all in the past. Even had Riku place the unconscious Serina on one of the beds and had Ienzo go get bandages, medicine and surgery tools. Riku, Sora and Kairi stared at him when he mentioned the last items, but when Even had removed Serina's shirt, the three of them stared in horror! Serina was covered in bandages from her torso to her thighs; and the ones covering her abdomen…were spotted with blood!

I'm sorry if this was cheezy! i'm tryn my best to make this sound good, but i'm really nervous!


	3. Chapter 3

hey everyone! sry i took me alittle while to update, but i wanted to give a little more time for ppl to send in any requests for songs to be played at the festival!

**Me: *sigh* i feel old.**

**Serina: Why?**

**Me: well my birthday was yesterday and i'm 19 now!**

**Sora: that's nothing compaired to master Yen Sid! *hit with thundaga***

**Riku: i think he heard you.**

**Me: Hey Lea! can you drag Sora to the infirmary!**

**Lea: Fine! *grumbles as he takes a crisply burnt Sora out of the room***

**Serina: anyway...i thought i was living with Yuffie and Aerith?**

**Me: I thought it'd be nice to show a soft side of Cloud!**

**Cloud: are you trying to imply something here?**

**Me: UH...no? *runs out of room with cloud following***

**Serina: ok? um...i guess on to the story then!**

recap:_ Serina met Leon and friends after he rescued her then meets Sora and co. only to end up unconscious and in the castle infirmary!_

"I'm going to have to ask all of you to leave while I work with her," Even ordered as Ienzo returned. Yuffie had to practically drag a reluctant Zero from the room as Ienzo pulled the white curtain and blocking their view. They waited for what seemed like forever outside the infirmary when Leon, Aerith and Cid came down the hall. They followed him to Ansem's old office and began to fill them in on why they were called to Radiant Garden.

Time skip 2hrs

"According to Serina, she woke up with most of her wounds in Maleficent's old castle, but she was damaged even more when I found the heartless practically burying her alive!" he explained, "she has now memory of who she is or where she came from, but it's her powers that have us all in a puzzle…"

"Are you talking about the girl you spoke of in the letter you sent me Leon?" said a voice from the doorway.

Everyone turned to see King Mickey with Donald, Goofy and Lea (aka Axel)! Sora was really happy to see Donald and Goofy again since it had been awhile since they last saw each other. Leon retold the new comers what he had already said and waited for any questions.

"So, this Serina appeared out of nowhere, ended up in Maleficent's castle, but has no memory from beyond that. Hmmmmm…this is troubling indeed," the king contemplated, "but what about this strange power you spoke of?"

"When I found her in the gorge, she was carrying a keyblade."

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted.

"Look we're just as in dark as you guys, but let's not rush her okay? She's been through a lot," Leon sighed, "Now on to other matters, are you guys staying for the Founder's Day Festival?"

"Hmmm, I don't see why not," the mouse king replied, "I think we could all use a break, but we can't let our guards down."

Sora let out a whoop which made Kairi laugh and Riku shake his head but he smiled at his best friend's always optimistic attitude.

"What's everyone so happy about," a sweet voice laughed from the door.

Everyone turned to see a freshly bandaged Serina leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed a radiant smile on her gentle face. Leon and Yuffie were surprised she was 'up and about' so soon after her 'episode'.

"You must be Serina," the little mouse said walking over to her, "I'm King Mickey, but you can just call me Mickey." Serina got down to eye-level with the king and took his out-stretched in hers.

"It's an honor your majesty," she replied, "Leon and the others told me all you and your friends and the quest you're on."

"Well, I guess that shortens things up then," the king chirped as Serina stood back up; she then was confronted by a very serious Leon.

"You know you're supposed to be resting," he said sternly

"Leon, I swear I'm fine," she retorted, "you sound like an over-protective father even though you're only a few years older than me."

"Well, how do we know you're ok…."he started, but then was surprised when he found himself pinned to the floor with his hands and feet tied together behind his back. Everyone but Yuffie and Aerith stared in utter shock at how Serina did that in a matter of seconds.

"Does that answer your question," Serina said smiling smugly.

"Fine," was all Leon said.

"Wow, didn't expect to this the moment I get back," a new voice said walking in.

"Cloud! You're back," Sora shouted happily at seeing his friend.

Cloud looked over nodding his head and smiling simply. "Looks like you're taking after Yuffie pretty quick Serina," he said placing a hand on the girl's head.

"Well what did ya expect Big bro," she replied smiling up at him.

"Big bro," Donald asked tilting his head to the side.

"He kind of looks after her," Aerith answered, "I think it's sweet."

"I agree," Tifa said walking in, "We heard what had happened when we returned and came as quick as we could; looks like we had little to worry about."

Everyone laughed, except Leon, and started talking and catching up from the last time they had seen each other. Serina reminded Cloud about him promising to let her get a ride on his motorcycle and he complied. Shouting happily, she jumped on his back and he carried her out of the room with Tifa, Aerith and Yuffie following in tow. Zero soon followed suit, wagging his tail like a happy puppy!

"She sure is nice," Goofy complimented.

"She's kind of like a girl version of Sora," Riku laughed, "then again she's not as loud or as annoying."

"Yeah…hey wait! What's that supposed to mean," Sora asked a little embarrassed.

"Never mind Sora," Kairi said smiling as she took his hand in hers. Sora huffed angrily, but let it go.

Leon, after being untied, asked them to come help set for the Festival; they followed him out of the study and down to the market square.

**Roxas: i didn't know Radiant Garden had a founder's day.**

**Me: i don't think they do. i just made it up to add to the romance **

**Sora: what romance?**

**Both: *facepalm***

**Roxas: come on Sora, let's go have a little 'grown-up' talk.**

**Serina: where are they going?**

**Me: i think he's gonna give him the 'birds and bees' talk**

**Serina: is he really that dense?**

**Me: IDK. anyway, the next chptr will have a romantic moment or two between you and Riku here!**

**Both: *blushing red***

**Mickey: haha! riku'sgirl19 doesn't own anything from kingdom hearts except the OC's. plz review and tell her what you think.**

**Me: OH! and if you have ideas for songs, decorations and outfits for the girls or guys, just send me a private message and i'll put what i like into the next two chptrs!**


	4. Chapter 4

Man! that took longer than i thought! anyway...here's the next installment

**Me: ok! we've got three new/old characters coming in so play nice!**

**Sora: who is it?**

**Me: you have to read and find out**

**Lea: that's no fun**

**Me: says the guy who burns everything he touches**

**Lea: hey i said i was sorry about the flowers okay?**

**Serina: lets just get on with the story...**

**_Time skip-3days_**

Riku, Sora, Lea and Leon were putting the final additions on the festival decorations when Sora noticed something on one of the festival flyers.

"Who're the Key Guardians," he asked Leon.

"They're kinda new around here, we needed entertainment for the semi-formal dance and Serina suggested them."

"Why'd she suggest them," Lea asked

"She's the lead singer."

"Say what," the three boys asked

"Hey, it was a shock to me too, but they performed for Yuffie, Aerith and I, so we agreed."

The boys were a bit stumped; they never thought that quiet, shy Serina was a public singer. They finished up and started to head back when a familiar voice called them back. They all turned to see Serina standing on the stage with three other people who were setting up band equipment. She jumped off the stage, lost her balance and fell on her butt.

"Clumsy as ever nana," laughed one of boys. He had blonde hair that looked like a mullet, blue eyes and an 'innocent boy' smile holding a blue sitar in his hands. He was wearing a black choker necklace, black t-shirt and jeans, and dark brown sandals.

"Oi, Emyd, instead of laughn' at 'er, why not help 'er up," said the other guy in the group. He had bleach-blonde hair with a matching, neatly trimmed beard and a British accent. He was wearing a black leather vest with black slacks and black doc martins. He was setting up a drum set that was designed with cards.

The last member was a tall- slim girl with bright yellow hair and a glare that was fit to kill. She was wearing a strapless black tube-top, black mini shorts and black combat boots. She was hooking up the 'electrical' system to her guitar and amps.

_**(yes, i have all of them wearing black if you haven't noticed!)**_

Sora and Lea were staring at the band members as if trying to figure out why they looked so familiar; meanwhile Riku walked over and helped Serina to her feet.

"So this is you band," he asked giving her a 'you were keeping secrets' look.

"Ha ha, sorry, I just met these guys about half a month ago," she smiled sheepishly and then she pointed at the people on the stage, "the guitarist is Arlene, drums is Dulor and that's Emyd on bass."

"Hey, whatsup?!" "Hallo mate." "Hey."

"Ok guys, back to work. We have 24hrs till show time so we need to get in a rehearsal or two, got it?"

The three musicians nodded and went back to work, leaving Serina to talk with Riku and others about the songs they were going to perform. She stopped when she saw Lea looking curiously at her band mates and asked what was wrong.

"They just seem really familiar, but I can't put my finger on it," he answered scratching his head.

"Hopeless as ever LAYA," she teased changing his name.

"Hey its Lea, GOT IT MEMORIZED?"

"AXEL?!" three voices shouted in unison. Everyone turned to see the other three band people staring at the red head in shock!

"H-How do you my other name," he asked nervously.

"Wow! It really is you," Emyd staring at Lea happily, "Don't tell me you forgot about us?"

"And you would be," Sora asked skeptically.

"Asks the kid who killed us," Arlene said sarcastically crossing her arms.

"Well, it has been a few years now ain't it," Dulor pointed out.

"Aw, how can anyone forget their own friends," Emyd pouted, "I don't even feel like saying, 'dance water, dance' now."

"HOLY SH*T! D-Demyx?" Lea shouted in complete shock!

if you realized who the three band members were due to the last sentence...plz clobber urself with a bat!

**Me: now i just need to tpye in the songs...**

**Emyd: what are they gonna be?**

**Me: you'll have to wait till the next chptr.**

**Emyd: aw c'mon! PLEASE*puppy-dog pout***

**Me: fine...*idea* just take this book to Arlene plz?**

**Emyd: OK! *leaves room***

**Serina: um...wasn't that Arlene's diary?**

**Me: *evil laugh* yep...and in 3, 2, 1...**

***Screams of bloody murder***

**Me: ah...sweet music!**

**Vanitas: *off in the dark relam* and i thought the old man was twisted...**

**Roxas: riku'sgirl19 does not own any of the KH characters except her own. plx R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

****OK! i've got another chptr in and its gonna rock!

**the next day!**

the Founder's Day festival started off with a hilarious reenactment of how Radiant Garden was 'founded' everything that let up to the present day. they even mentioned the Keyblade heroes who helped save the town, which caused a bunch of fan girls to gush over the boys!

as the day went on, there were games, fights, food and a little dance for the kids since they weren't able to go to the semi-formal dance. soon the sun began to set and multi-colored lights lit up the coble-stone pathes that lead to the 'new' courtyard that was close to the castle. The guys wore either suits or what our world would call 'church attire'. the girls had a choice between dresses or skirts and a top. Serina practically forced Yuffie into skirt and top since she refused to even buy a dress.

Ten minutes before the concert, Serina was back stage with her band going over cord changes and vocal exercises since she and Emyd would be doing a duet after the first song. when the time came for them to go on, she took a deep breath and stepped on-stage to a cheering crowd that made her smile. the band was in their normal black attire, but it was close to the black coats the organization used to have; they were just shorter in length and a lot more stylish! Serina, however, wore white slacks, a black tank-top and a short-sleeved mid-drift jacket that emphasized her curves more.

grabbing the mic, she introduced herself and the band. the girls screamed for Emyd and Dulor, while the guys wolf whistled at her and Arlene.

Emyd struck the first cord and the song began: "You Gave Me A Promise" (I do not own)

The waves are crashing down on me  
But I know that this cannot be the end, be the end...  
Right now I feel like copping out  
Will You hold me up, if I just say  
That I will stay

[Chorus:]  
I will hold on to this hope that I have  
You gave me a promise  
You gave me a promise  
I'll push through this moment, I'll never give up  
You gave me a promise  
You gave me a promise  
I'm so tired that I can't stand

But I know that time will heal this heart, heal this heart...

With every door that's slamming shut  
A new one's there to lead me where You are

[Chorus]

You, You call out to me  
You're just out of reach  
But I'm closing in  
I'm still going, still believing in Your word

[Chorus x2]

at the end of the last chord, the crowd erupted into cheers as the band took a minute to catch their breath. Serina screened over the crowd till she saw some familiar faces; Leon and the others were towards the back of the crazy crowd, joining in the cheering. seeing that Riku was cheering just as much as a sugar-hyped Sora, made her blush; she quickly pulled her mind back to the audience and announced that she and Emyd would be doing a duet and the crowd(mostly the girls) went wild!

this time Arlene started up the song: "Light Up The World," (Glee version! I do not own)

Hey hey hey  
You and me keep on dancing in the dark  
It's been tearing me apart  
Never knowing what we are

Hey hey hey  
You and me keep on trying to play it cool  
Now it's time to make a move  
And that's what I'm gonna do

E-Lay it all down  
S-Got something to say  
E-Lay it all down  
S-Throw your doubt away  
E-Do or die now  
S-Step on to the plate  
Both-Blow the door wide open like up up and away

Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite  
I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight  
Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up  
Light it up tonight

Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite  
I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight  
Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up  
Light it up tonight

E-Hey hey hey  
You and me turn it up 10, 000 watts  
Tell me why we gotta stop  
I just wanna let it rock

Both-Hey hey hey  
You and me keep on staring at the road  
Like we don't know where to go  
Step back, let me take control

Lay it all down  
Got something to say  
Lay it all down  
Throw your doubt away  
Do or die now  
Step on to the plate  
Blow the door wide open like up up and away

Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite  
I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight  
Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up  
Light it up tonight

Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite  
I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight  
Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up  
Light it up tonight

Hey hey hey you  
Hey hey hey you  
Hey hey hey you  
Hey hey hey you you you you you

Lay it all down  
Got something to say  
Lay it all down  
Throw your doubt away  
Do or die now  
Step on to the plate  
Blow the door wide open like up up and away

Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite  
I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight  
Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up  
Light it up tonight

Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite  
I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight  
Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up  
Light it up tonight

Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite  
I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight  
Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up  
Light it up tonight!

(For those who're lost S-Serina, E-Emyd. and if it'll clear things up, listen to this song on any electronic device so you know where the singers break off!)

"how's everyone doing so far," Serina shouted out to the crowd. they answered with wild applause and whistles. "Thanks for listening to us! We're the Key Gaurdians and we'll perform one more song and then let the DJ take over for the rest of night. this last number is one me and my friend Arlene wrote last week. its called: "Tell Me Something I Don't Know"! (I do not own)

[Spoken:]  
Tell me something I don't know

[Verse 1]  
Everybody tells me that it's so hard to make it  
It's so hard to break yeah  
There's no way to fake it  
Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling  
I shouldn't believe in  
The dreams that I'm dreaming

[Pre-Chorus]  
I hear it everyday  
I hear it all the time  
I'm never gonna amount too much but they're never gonna change my mind  
Oh

[Chorus]  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know [Repeat]

How many inches in a mile  
What it takes to make you smile  
Get you not to treat me like, a child baby  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me some-thing I don't know [Repeat]

[Verse 2]  
Everybody tells me I don't know what I'm doing  
This life I'm persuing  
The odds I'd be losing  
Everybody tells me that it's one in a million  
Like one in billion  
One in a zillion

[Pre-Chorus]  
I hear it every day  
I hear it all the time  
I'm never gonna amount too much but they're never going to change my mind  
Oh

[Chorus]  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know [Repeat]  
How many inches in a mile  
What it takes to make you smile  
Get you not to treat me like, a child baby  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know

[Rap]  
So here's the track  
Like Catrina makes a  
Wish Medina  
Make em say 'I'm ready'  
Are you ready for it  
Ya I'm ready for it  
Really ready for it  
Ya I'm ready for it  
Let's get ready for it

[Bridge]  
I'm on my way  
I know I'm gonna get there someday  
It doesn't help when you say  
It won't be easy

[Chorus]  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know [Repeat]

How many inches in a mile  
What it takes to make you smile  
Get you not to treat me like, a child baby  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know [x3]

How many inches in a mile  
What it takes to make you smile  
Get you not to treat me like, a child baby

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know!

when they finished, Serina and the band took their final bow and walked back stage where a crew member handed them all waters and went to reset the stage. they walked out towards the back alley where they always met before a rehearsal.

"do you guys have to leave," Serina asked sadly.

"We'd love to stay, but we can't sustain these forms for long," Emyd shrugged depressed.

"We had a blast lassie, but its time we went back," Dulor placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. she started to tear up when they gave her a group hug and walked to the end of the alley. A portal appeared against the wall; it radiated in pure light and felt welcoming and familiar to Serina. As her friends began to walk in she called them back for one last question: "What were your other names?"

"Demyx!"

"Luxord!"

"Larxene." and with that they walked through and left her standing alone in the dark alley.

kind sweet isn't? i came up with this chptr about five-min after i updated the last one! and so...i don't own anything from KH or the songs mentioned in this chptr!

**Me: phew...that took some time!**

**Serina: what exactly happened to those three?**

**Me: well...i'm just saying that they somehow materialized in your world and when they were 'spent' they had to go back.**

**Lea: back where?**

**Me: hmmmmm...i think i'll explain in a later chptr.**

**Kairi: the songs you chose were pretty cool!**

**Me: *blushing* thanks Kai! it means a lot to me that you guys like the story!**

**Riku: so what's next?**

**Me: *smiles coyly* you just have to wait and see!**


	6. Chapter 6

****OK, this took me some time to get right, so I hope you all like it!

**Me: i just love a good romance!**

**Serina: *laughs lightly* i never took you for a sappy type**

**Me: oh trust me, just wait till you found out what happens in this chptr *smiling coyly***

**Serina: *blushing* what did you do?**

**Me: oh nothing**

* * *

**Time skip 20min. back at the party:**

"that was totally awesome," Sora cheered as he came back with his and Kairi's drinks.

"I heard Serina sing before, but not like that," Yuffie stated trying to adjust her black skirt. Leon and Aerith nodded in agreement.

"speaking of which, where did Serina go," Tifa asked.

"she said she was going to change after the concert was over," Aerith said thoughtfully, I think Cloud said he would walk her back here." Riku didn't say anything.

"hey guys, sorry to keep you waiting," a familiar sweet voice said from behind them.

"It's no probl…" Riku started to say but stopped when he saw the sight before him. everyone turned to see Cloud, wearing a three-piece black suit with a grey vest, but it was Serina, holding onto his arm that caused everyone's sweat to drop.

She had half her hair up in a scrunched bun while the other half fell around her shoulders in thick golden curls. She wore pearl-drop earrings and the gold, heart-shaped locket she always had on. Her shoulders were bare showing the delicate skin; her dress was a beautiful sea-crystal blue that hugged her at the waist then lightly flowed down to her ankles. A slit ran down the right side showing a white chemise underneath; she was also wearing silver heels that gave her an inch of added height.

"um, is something wrong," Serina said breaking everyone out of their trance.

"NO," came the response of four blushing boys.

"you look beautiful Serina," Yuffie praised her best-friend. Serina smiled warmly at the comment.

"if you all don't mind," Cloud said, "I promised my lil' sister a dance so if you'll excuse us."

He led the golden beauty to the dance floor as a waltz began; Serina was confused at her brother because he made no such promise!

"I think you have an admirer," he said out of the blue causing her to look up.

"What," she asked.

Cloud motioned with his head back to their friends; a bunch of fan-girls had begun to crowd around the boys, all of them asking for a dance. however, she noticed that Riku was practically ignoring them and was watching her and Cloud. the moment they made eye contact, they both turned away blushing bright red. Cloud watched this and laughed! when the dance was done and Serina walked over to her friends, but had found that one of the fan-girls had managed to get Riku to dance with her and they had left for the next song. sighing, Serina walked to the far end of the courtyard and stared out over the valley, gazing at the many stars in the heavens.

After dancing with 20 different fan-girls:

"I can't believe it! they're like blood-hounds," Sora whined collapsing in a nearby chair.

"No kidding," Riku and Lea said in agreement. Riku suddenly found himself looking around for someone specific; Cloud, sitting with Tifa, Aerith and Leon, noticed, caught the young man's attention and pointed towards one of the low walls of the courtyard. Riku didn't know how he knew, but he nodded a silent thanks and walked away.

* * *

Serina is standing by the wall, thoughts playing around in her head; most of them revolving around her feelings for Riku. for some reason, he made her feel safe, but is right for her to like him this much when they had only met a few days ago?

"Ahem," said a voice from behind her.

she turned to see the very person behind her. Riku was wearing a white suit with a light blue vest and a red rose in the breast pocket. the very sight of him made her heart race with numbers of emotions. She smiled at him as he walked to stand next to her.

"Finally escaped the mob," she asked teasingly.

"Ugh, don't remind me," he said shaking off the thought, "it's like when Kairi would drag us shopping on Black Friday! except it's you personally that everyone's fighting for and not something on sale."

Serina laughed at his comparison of the fan-girls; he looked at her stunned but then joined in with her. another slow song came up and couples were already crowding the dance floor.

"would you like to dance," Riku asked her noticing that she had a for longing look.

"I'd love to," she said rather quickly, and then blushed bright red at her action. smiling, Riku offered her his arm and the two the dance floor. unknowingly, Yuffie had been watching from a safe distance; when she saw the two head to the dance floor she ran to the others and pointed the couple out. then everyone was watching them, but they tried to look 'casual' as the dance began.

**(this next song I thought would be romantic between Serina and Riku! I chose 'I See The Light' from Rapunzel, but I changed the wording around a bit; kind of imagine it how it happened in the movie. I do not own this song or the movie it comes from! oh and it'll all be playing in their heads so neither of them are saying it out loud. now back to the story!)**

Serina's thoughts:

_'All those days watching from a window,'_

_'All those weeks, outside looking in,'_

_'All that time never even knowing, just how blind I've been,'_

_'Now I'm here, blinking in starlight,'_

_'Now I'm here, suddenly I see,'_

_'Standing here, it's all so clear I'm where I'm meant to be…'_

_they had been dancing for two minutes and Serina realized that her head was leaning against Riku's chest!_

_"oh I'm sorry…" she started to say but he cut her off, "it's alright, I don't mind."_

She smiled up at him and placed her gently back where it was; she felt his arm draw her closer and he carefully placed his head on top of hers. she smiled at this and they continued dancing.

Riku's thoughts:

_ 'All those days chasing down a daydream,'_

_ 'All those years living in a blur,'_

_ 'All that time never truly seeing things the way they were,'_

_ 'Now she's here, shining in the starlight, now she's here, suddenly I see,'_

_ 'If she's here its crystal clear, I'm where I'm meant to go,'_

Both minds:

_ 'And at last I see the light and it's like the fog has lifted,'_

_ 'And at last I see the light and its like the sky is new,'_

_ 'And it's warm and real and bright and the world has somehow shifted,'_

They look at each other:

_ 'All at once everything looks different, now that I see you…'_

They move their faces closer to one another slowly_:_

_ 'Now that I…see…you,'_

Their lips were maybe an inch apart before Serina pulled back suddenly!

"Serina," she heard Riku say. she looked up at him, his eyes were questioning and worried.

"I'm sorry," she said stepping out of his arms; she kept her head down so he wouldn't see her tears, "I have to go…" and with that she took off running towards the path that lead to the castle. Riku, hurt and confused, walked the opposite direction and went to find a place to be alone.

* * *

oh i just love a good cliffhanger! i hope ppl liked this chptr!

**Me: hmmm...what next...**

**Yuffie: why did you do that?**

**Me: huh? do what?**

**Tifa: you didn't let them kiss!**

**Me: i'm saving that for later! *giving an all knowing smile***

**Tifa and Yuffie: OH! *smiling mischeviouly* we get it!**

**Serina: get what?**

**all three: nothing!**

**Serina: *gives a confused look* ok...**

**Aerith: riku'sgirl19 doesn't own anything from kingdom hearts or the song she used in this chptr. plz R&R if u want her to update more!**

**Me: i might not update for a little while. i'm busy this weekend, but i'll try my best!**


	7. Chapter 7

for all you faithful followers here's another chptr! i'm hoping to get up to twenty or thirty reviews or i might just stop updating period!

**Serina: why did i run?**

**Me: you'll find out in this chptr. i'm honestly cursing myself for that last ending!**

**Sora: why? what was happening?**

**Both: do you even remember what Roxas was talking to you about?! *both whack him in the head***

**Roxas: someone say my name?**

**Riku: what happened to Sora?**

**Me: trust me, you don't want to know...**

**Both guys: Y-Yes ma'am!**

* * *

Their friends who had watched the events unfold, stared dumbfounded as their friends went in separate directions, one running and the other storming off!

"What just happened," they all asked in unison. They debated a few minutes on who they should follow after first, but then they saw Riku walking towards them with a sullen look.

"Hey, you ok Riku," Sora asked, he was worried about his best friend.

"*sighs* yeah, I just feel like a jerk right now," he answered back

"Why do you say that," Goofy asked. **(I forgot to mention King Mickey and the other two in the last chptrs, but they were there for the whole thing!)**

Riku just shrugged, not really wanting to say anything about how he was feeling.

"I guess we'll leave it at that then," Lea said

"ARE YOU KIDDING," shouted three angry voices.

The startled group turned to see a pissed off Yuffie, a frustrated Tifa, and a disappointed Aerith. what surprised them even more was the fact that Cloud stood with them; he had his arms crossed and his face read a ticked off expression. **(I'd love to see this group in person!)**

"W-w-w-what," Riku stuttered backing away! Everyone else had moved away from the angry mob of girls!

"Are you really that dense or is Sora rubbing off on you," Yuffie stated angrily pointing at him.

"Serina was waiting all night for you to ask her to dance," Tifa said crossing her arms, "she even declined every other guy here cause she was waiting for you!" Riku could feel his face heating up at Tifa's statement, _'she waited for _**_m_**_**e**__ to ask…'_

"I'm sure she left for a good reason Riku," Aerith said, "if anything, it wasn't because of you!"

"Then why did she leave though," Donald dare to ask.

No one responded that time; then suddenly, Cloud grabbed the silver-haired boy by the back of his jacket and dragged him away from the others. The three girls soon followed suit; Yuffie gave the others a deadly glare, **daring** them to follow, but when they went back to the table she smiled and skipped away.

Cloud was still dragging Riku even when they reached the castle's doors; when they stood in front of them, he dropped Riku on the ground just as the girls caught up.

"What the hell Cloud, why did you…" Riku started to say, but he was cut off.

"Serina's probably in the castle gardens," the tall blonde stated leaning against the doors. Riku was caught off guard by this,_ 'he dragged me here just to tell me that?'_

"Riku, why don't you just go talk to her," Aerith suggested kindly.

"Yeah! Just go confess already,' Yuffie said energetically.

"I-i-i- don't know what you're talking about," he said blushing bright red.

"Oh come on Riku, it's obvious you like her," Tifa said teasingly and gave him a playful shove towards the garden gates. Riku knew better than to go against these three; so he started to walk away, but Cloud stop him.

"I'll say this only once kid," he said menacingly, "if you hurt her in any way, I won't hesitate to kill you; got it?"

Riku nodded; going against this man would be like fighting a mob of heartless without a keyblade! Basically saying it was foolish and utter death! He walked away from the group and enter the gardens.

It was said that Aerith and some of the town's girls had worked for weeks getting the gardens to perfectional beauty and the sight alone could take anyone's breath away. Trees, flowers, and numerous plants covered the little plot of land; towards the center, it was said that there was a small pond with a miniature waterfall flowing from a crack in the walls. Riku wander aimlessly trying to figure out where Serina was when something fluffy with wings flew into his face.

"Skree, skree," is what it squeaked happily!

He saw that it was another dream eater; this one was a pink fuzzy bat with white wings. It flew around his head a few times before settling on his shoulder; he reached up to pet it, but it flew off suddenly as if in a hurry! He was confused at first, but if this creature was freaking out, then something must have happened!

"Lead the way," he said to the furry bat.

As it took off he followed closely behind it; after so many twists and turns he realized it had lead him to the center of the gardens where the pond was! The bat suddenly flew in front of his face and then used a wing to point frantically at a blue clad figure lying on the ground!

"SERINA!"

He rushed over to her side just as she started to move. He helped her up into a sitting position with one arm around her shoulder to support her while the other rest on her arm.

"Mmmm, ow!"

"Serina, are you ok," he asked worriedly.

"Yeah, kind of stupid to come here though," she mumbled rubbing her head, "stupid concrete!"

"You were unconscious and all you can say is that," Riku said dumbfounded.

"Huh, oh I'm sorry! I'm fine, really, this usually happens after I have vis…" she suddenly clamped her free hand over her mouth as if to stop herself from talking.

"After you have what," he pressed.

"You have to swear not to tell anyone ok," she said seriously, when he nodded she continued, "For a couple of weeks now, I keep having these weird visions! at first I thought they were part of my memories, but they don't make sense. the people in them are ones I've never seen before! and once I have the vision, I forget them after like five or ten minutes."

"Do you usually pass out afterwards," he asked

"No. The reason I was on the ground was because I tripped in my heels and smacked my head on the ground," she said smiling sheepishly and laughing somewhat. Riku sighed in relief seeing she was ok.

"So why did you come here Riku?"

"Well…um you see…about what happened…when we were dancing…I'm ah…"

"I'm sorry!"

"What," he stated in surprise.

"I feel bad about leaving you like that with no explanation," she said fiddling with her necklace not looking at him, "I left because I felt a vision coming and I thought it would have been if you saw me like that! I'm really sorry; I hope you can forgive me."

As soon as she finished, she felt Riku pull her to her feet and then into an embrace. she felt herself blushing deeply, but soon found that she was hugging him back! after a minute, they stepped back, both suddenly blushing deeply realizing what just happened; the awkward silence was broken with the furry bat plopped itself on top of Riku's head!

"Fang, get off him, his hair is not a nest," Serina said trying not to laugh!

"You named it Fang," he said looking at her then at the winged creature on his head.

"Ha-ha, it was the first thing that came to mind," she laughed. (don't judge, it's what I named the same thing in the game!)

Riku joined her in the laugh and plucked 'Fang' from his head and handed him to Serina. That's when he saw something red in her hair; reaching up, he saw her wince slightly at his touch.

"I think we should have Even look at you," he said kindly as he took her hand in his, "I think you may have hit your head harder than you thought."

"You know he's gonna call me accident prone," she huffed walking with him. Fang flew behind the two srkeeing happily.

Hiding in the shadows above them, an armored figure watched the two teens walk into the castle.

"Fate begins tomorrow," he said walking away.

* * *

OOOOH! looks like something good is gonna happen! i don't own kingdom hearts or the characters except the OC's! plz R&R

**Me: ok! onto the next chptr!**

**Sapphira: whatcha workn on?**

**Me: my next upda...WTF?! why are you here?!**

**Sapphira: isn't this your room?**

**Me: well yeah! but this is kingdom hearts, not fairy tail! (Sapphira is my OC from my Fairy Tail fanfic)**

**Serina: hey! everything ok in here? *sees Sapphira***

**Both: HOLY SH*T! who are you?! *FYI they look identical except Sapphira's hair is a liquid silver(darker than riku's)**

**Me: Serina this is Sapphira, Sapphira this is Serina. you're both from my fanfics but in a different genere.**

**Both: oh ok!**

**Serina: hey i got an idea! why don't we go freak out the boys? can you change your hair to match mine?**

**Sapphira: sure can! i like where this is going! **

**Me: hmmmm...not sure how this happened, but i love it!**

**All three: Oh boooooooooyyyyyyyyyysssssss!**


	8. Chapter 8

****I had to change around the wording from the original writing so it would fit better with the new version. to be honest, i didn't have the dance, concert or garden in my original story, so i added them to extend to story some. hope you like!

**Me: ah, finally!**

**Serina: am i really that clumsy?**

**Me: trust me, i can't stand heels!**

**Sapphira: think the boys are over the shock in their system yet?**

**Me: i highly doubt it! its like they saw two she-devils or something!**

**all three: *laughing hysterically* **

**Sapphira: i should probably get back to my world, other wise Laxus will get worried!**

**Serina: who's he?**

**Sapphira: my boyfriend!**

**Both: lucky!**

* * *

**The next day:**

"I swear this girl is accident prone," Even exclaimed walking into the infirmary.

Riku and the others laughed at the poor doctor. it seemed that Serina was his most frequent patient and it was starting to wear down on him. Serina was sleeping peacefully in one of the white beds with a bandage around her head. The others had shown up twenty minutes after Riku had brought her to Even and Ienzo; he told them what had happened, but kept his promise and left out the part where she mentioned the visions.

**Time skip 1hr.:**

they had all gathered in the library after Even shooed them out of the infirmary so Serina could continue to sleep! King Mickey was really anxious because he got word from Master Yen Sid about some info on Xehanort's movements and wanted to inform everyone quickly

"So do you know what his plans are," Sora asked. he wanted to get back at Xehanort for using him last time.

"It's unclear, but it seems that he's hiding in the realm of darkness," the king explained.

"I wonder if all that's occurring is related to Serina's memory loss," Leon said aloud.

"What do you mean," Riku asked.

Before Leon could explain anything more, the door burst open revealing a wounded Ienzo dragging in an unconscious Even. Before anyone could ask Ienzo just said,

"Someone's kidnapped Serina! They came in through the window just as she woke up, attacked us, and dragged her out in just mere seconds! He was heading towards the canyon, you have to hurry!"

A second later, Riku, Sora, Leon, Cloud, King Mickey, Donald and Goofy were out looking for the kidnapper; up in the bailey, Goofy saw strange lights coming from the old courtyard(anyone see a connection here?) and shouted at the others!

Sora and Riku jumped over the bailey's edge and ran towards the lights; but when Sora got there first, he stopped in his tracks when he saw Serina.

"What the…." was all he could say before Riku and the others ran into causing them to all fall on top of him.

"Sora, are you crazy, why did you stop," Riku asked furiously.

He turned to his friend for an answer but saw him staring in complete surprise! When he and the others turned to face the battle, they too were stunned to utter shock; both the fighters, Serina and a masked figure, were attacking with two keyblades each, but her opponent was clad in a black armor! Cloud ran towards the fight, but a barrier rose up, causing him to fly back into Leon! With no other option, they had to painfully watch as Serina defended herself; luckily, her training from Leon paid-off but they could tell when she began to falter.

Serina's fatigue started to set in and next blow sent her flying into the nearest cliff wall, which sent her into a wailing scream of pain! As she got her knees, the man came up to her, placed his key under her chin and forced her to look at him; to her right, she could hear her friends shouting for here to run, but there was no way she could move in her state.

"Just do it already," she said with as much courage she could muster.

"You can't escape your fate that easily, Princess," the man replied.

_'Princess?! What the hell is this guy saying?' _

Serina suddenly felt a cool liquid wash over her entire body; all her pain and fatigue vanished as if it was never there! She looked up at the armored man as he replaced an empty bottle in a sack he was carrying. Then, he grabbed her hand and helped her to her feet; those outside the barrier were totally dumbstruck at what just happened!

"I will say this, you've improved greatly since our last spar," the man laughed, "practice a bit more, and you might just beat me one day Si-si!" (It's a way of spelling Ci-ci.)

"Hey, no one calls me Si-si except…" Serina started to say, but then she stopped. Did she just remember something from her past? Another vision popped in her head:

_"Will you teach me to fight one day, Big Brother," her 6yr old self smiled up at the young man holding her hand._

_"Ha-ha, one day lil princess," he laughed, "but I thought I told you to call me by the name I told you?"_

_"I think it's better if I call big brother," she laughed back._

_"Well, just remember, you can always call me by my other name," he said getting eye level with her. His black hair stuck out in spikes that made her think of a porcupine, and his blue eyes always seemed to hold a smile for her. "Do you remember what my name is?"_

_"Of course, you told me to call you…"_

"Z!"

The man pushed back the visor of his armor to reveal the same blue eyes from her childhood.

"I am sorry for kidnapping you, but I figured it was the only way to talk to you privately," Z apologized placing a hand on her shoulder, "Be good for Cloud, okay? Take care, Serina."

Then he walked away, entering a portal of light and disappearing; the moment the portal closed, the barrier holding back Riku and the others vanished. Riku went straight to her side as the others went to look for a possible way to follow the man. Serina allowed Riku to wrap his arm around her shoulders because she needed the comfort; he even held her when she began to cry as her heart filled with sadness and pain. King Mickey said that they would stay and investigate the area for any clues; Riku replied that he would walk Serina back to the castle. Half way there, Serina stopped walking and just stood in a deep silence.

"You okay," Riku asked concerned.

"I feel like I'm surrounded by a darkness in my mind and I can't see anything. I…" she couldn't finish because Riku suddenly pulled her towards him and just held her tightly; Serina was surprised by this, but she suddenly felt calm and safe in the circle of his arms.

"You may not remember your past, but you do know the kind of person you are now," he whispered through her hair, "you're Serina, you live in Radiant Garden and lots of friends who care about you. You're funny, kind-hearted, and seem to hold a special place in people's hearts…like mine for example."

His words brought tears to her eyes and she buried her head in his shoulder and just cried. After she had calmed down, they walked back hand in hand towards the castle.

* * *

oh, things are getting good! pm me if you think you know who Z and the man from the last chptr are! if you get right i'll give you a virtual cookie! i don't own kingdom hearts except the OC's; plz R&R!

**Me: 0.0**

**Kairi: 0.0**

**Serina: whatcha lookn at? *looks at screen* 0.0**

**Kairi: where did you find this?**

**Me: i'm still figuring that out myself...**

**Serina: i'm going to get Yuffie!**

**Me: what should we do?**

**Kairi: *evil idea* print copies and place them in the boys' rooms!**

**Yuffie: Serina told me! so you found it huh?!**

**Both: you know about this 'stuff'?**

**Yuffie: *nods* and i agree with Kairi's idea! **

**Serina: but what if they find out we did it?**

**All three: BLAME SORA! *takes copies and begins task***

**10min later...**

**Me: think it worked?**

***down stairs* WTF?!**

**Serina: that was Riku and Leon...**

**'Holy Sh*t!'**

**Yuffie: Lea and Cloud...**

**Me: but where's...**

**'I swear it wasn't me!'**

**All three: *laughing* and there's Sora!**

**Me: who knew posting yaoi pics would be so much fun!**


	9. Chapter 9

FINALLY! i've added another chptr! sry it took so long, i was following the advice of a friend and had to do some editing!

**All the guys: 0.0**

**Me: what r u guys staring at?**

**Sora: who the hell r u?**

**Me: what?**

**Roxas: we've never seen you before! **

**Leon: tell us who u are and what you did with the author!**

**Me: WTF! guys its me!**

**Riku: yeah right! the author doesn't have black/brown hair. **

**Me: oh for the love of... i F*CKING dyed my hair you dumbasses!**

**Kairi: oh hey riku'sgirl19, u finally dyed your hair?!**

**Me: yeah, and these idoits thought i was someone else!**

**Guys: um...**

**Serina: u guys might want to run now...*already left***

**Me: why do they act like i'm going to kill them?**

**Namine: ur holding a meat cleaver in ur hands**

**Me: oh...right!**

* * *

Over the next week, Leon ordered that if Serina wanted to go out of the castle, she would have to have an escort each time. This was a pain in the ass, but Serina enjoyed it more if Riku was her escort for the day. One day, Serina found an opportunity to sneak out, but she had to bring Zero so he wouldn't freak out if she was gone longer than 20min. For the next hour, she retraced all her steps, starting with the castle, but she didn't dare enter it. After she finished retracing all her steps, she and Zero took a rest on a cliff edge above the valley while Fang settled on the girl's shoulder; non of them aware that someone had been following them most of the time.

…

Around the time Serina had decided o sneak out, Riku and Sora were having a sparring match just to show the king that they had been training even at home. Riku suddenly saw two shadows jump from one of the castle's tower windows; even though his eyes were taken from the battle, he still easily side-stepped Sora's attack which made him land flat on his face! He tried to find the shadows again, but they seemed to have vanished in just a second;

'a bird?' he thought.

A few seconds later, Dilan came down to the yard with a letter in his hand; he seemed a little nervous as he handed it to Leon and he had every right to be. It was from Serina:

_Dear everyone,_

_If you're reading this, then that means I've successfully snuck out! look, I know it was wrong of me to do this in the first place, but I had to find my own answers! and here's another thought…if you were in my shoes, wouldn't you want to try and find something that might help you with your memories? And don't worry I took Zero and Fang with me, so technically I have an 'escort'. I'll be back as soon as I can and then…LEON… I'll deal with your lecture on 'disobeying orders' and 'making everyone worry' speech._

_Love,_

_Serina _

This made Sora, Yuffie and Tifa laugh out loud because Serina wasn't the type to lie; but when she was honest about disobeying Leon's rules, it was hilarious. Not to mention the look on Leon's face as he read the note aloud and then stormed off to hunt down the girl himself.

Riku had a feeling he knew where Serina would be so he headed out towards all the places he had been told she had visited. Sure enough, he found her walking away from Maleficent's castle with Zero by her side ever so faithfully and Fang flying above her head. He reported to the others that he had found her and confirmed that he would bring her back. However, instead of trying to bring her back immediately, he followed them around and kept an eye on what they were doing.

To his surprise, all they did was walk around the valley, but Riku noticed it was every place Serina had ever been to, including where she fought the armored man! After awhile, they finally stopped to rest at the top of a cliff that overlooked the whole valley; he saw Serina suddenly lean over the edge like she dropped something and both dream eaters flew down after it. Riku decided to come out of hiding and walked up to Serina and looked over her shoulder to see what it was Zero and Fang went after.

"What did you drop," he asked casually.

He had forgotten that she didn't know that he had been following her. Her first reaction was a startled scream and then she somehow pinned him to the ground on his back with one of her Keyblades at his throat.

"Riku, what the hell…don't sneak up on me like that," she panted sitting back to let him up on his elbows.

"Well, we got your letter, so all of us split to look for you," he explained looking up at her.

"And you just now found me," she asked skeptically.

"Actually, I've been following since you left Maleficent's castle," he admitted sheepishly. He half expected her to be furious, but instead she just looked away with a saddened expression.

"I guess I made everyone worry, huh," she whispered.

"Serina…" he said reaching to brush her hair from her face. But out of nowhere, she smacked his hand away; Because she was still on top of him, he could feel her shaking, but was it anger or fear?

"Why is that whatever I do, I end up making people worry," she asked frustrated, "and why is this all happening to me? It scares me and I know its scaring everyone else!"

"It's not your fault," Riku said seriously, "of course you didn't ask for any of this! That's why we all want to help you, because you're our friend! Geez, I feel like Sora when he gives his friendship speech!"

"Why do you care so much?"

That one question threw him off completely.

"What," he asked.

"You seem to care so much about me; but is that just because it's your duty to protect the weak or is it just out of pity?!"

"Serina, what makes you think…"

"WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH THAT YOU FOLLOWED ME ALL THIS WAY?!"

He was taken aback by her anger; had she been bottling all her emotions that it caused her to react like this. She must have calmed down because she looked at him in horror; she did have a point though, she should know why.

"You want to know why I care so much? Ok, I'll tell you," he said sitting up so his was at eye-level with her, "it's because I'm in love with you!"

He didn't even give her a chance to respond as he pressed his lips against hers. Serina was taken off guard at both his confession and his kiss, but she felt so happy. When he pulled her closer, it sent shivers down her spine and set her heart racing at an incredible speed. It felt like they were both becoming drunk with the kiss, because she was the first to pull away, but something in her face must have set Riku off because he was on his feet and walking away.

"Hey, Riku wait a second," she shouted as she got to her feet.

"No, it's okay; I came on a bit too fast and I must look like a bit of a jerk not giving you any warning or waiting to see if you felt the same way, so I get it, okay," he said sounding annoyed with himself.

'WTH?! Were all guys like this,' Serina thought as she stared dumbfounded at him.

Something nudged her hip and she saw Zero holding the package she had dropped before Riku popped up out of nowhere. She had gotten it from Kairi one time when she and Yuffie were her escorts a couple days back. Taking it from her dragon, she broke the parcel in half, took a few bites out of her half and threw the other half at Riku! She thought he would sense it before it hit him, but he turned at the last second and it hit him square in the forehead!

"What the hell was that fo…" he started to say, but then stopped when he saw what had hit him; it was half a papou fruit! He looked up to see Serina laughing, but she held the other half of the fruit with quite a few bites taken out of it!

"You think you're the only one in love; I've been in love with you since I first 'ran' into you," Serina smiled as she walked up to him.

This time, she was the one who pulled him in for a kiss and she could feel his doubts wash away like foot prints in the sea as he deepened the kiss. They came to the cliff with two hearts but now they left with one beating in perfect harmony. If anyone came by where they had been, all they would find was two halves of a papou fruit, each with bites taken out of them.

* * *

ok...that last part might have bn alittle cheezy but i just thought i'd add to the mood! and for all the Sora fans...don't worry, i'm gonna take a break from Serina and have Sora have his own chptrs since he has a large role in this story too.

**Me: argh!**

**Yuffie: what's wrong?**

**Me: i'm trying to figure out how to write the next chptr!**

**Tifa: what are you planning on?**

**Me: well...i want there to be...between riku and serina...**

**Aerith: what are you trying to say?**

**Me: *whispers it in their ears* what do you think? *blushing brightly***

**All three: that's perfect!**

**Me: really? you don't think its...weird?**

**Yuffie: are you kidding?! i was hoping you'd get them like that!**

**Serina: get who like what?**

**All of us: NOTHING!**

**Kairi: riku'sgirl19 doesn't own kingdom hearts or the charcters except her own!**

**Namine: plz R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

YEA! i finally added my tenth chptr! for those who have been following, hope you like this!

**Serina: you feeling okay?**

**Me: so-so, i think i had a stomach flu yesterday**

**Sora: that doesn't sound good. do you want a potion?**

**Me: i wish those would work in my world, but no thanks. the stomach flu only lasts for 24hrs**

**Roxas: so you're okay**

**Me: yeah, just dealing with the post-side affects**

**Sora: like what?**

**Me: trust me...you don't want to know...but one of them for me, i have a short temper**

**Lea: yeah ri...*drops to the floor in a fetile position* (and for the boys reading this...you'll know where he was hit)**

**Me: anyone else have a question?**

**All: '...'**

**Me: good. now...i'm gonna hunt down some tea**

* * *

"Irresponsible…made everyone worry…disobeyed my orders…"

Riku and the others sat outside the library only catching bits of what Leon was yelling at Serina. She and Riku had gotten back about ten minutes ago and were immediately surround by worried friends and one angry Leon. He had dragged the poor girl by the back of her collar all the way to the castle library; and now they were all waiting for him to finish ranting.

"Leon, I said I was sorry," Serina sighed leaning against one of the shelves.

"That still doesn't excuse that fact of what you did," he said back, "if something had happened do you know how hurt we would all be?"

"I'm really sorry," she whispered breaking into tears.

Leon was silently cursing himself; he couldn't stand seeing anyone cry, not even Serina.

"Look, I'll forgive you this time," he said, "you'll have to continue having an escort for the time being, but disobey it again and I'll have you locked in your room for a week…deal?"

"You got Squall," Serina cheered smiling and had completely stopped the water works.

She knew Leon was a sucker and played him good. She ran out of the room before Leon could attempt to strangle her. She opened the doors, tripped in front of a surprised group of friends, and continued running down the hall with Leon on her heels.

"You are going to pay for that charade," he shouted after her, "and I told you the name's LEON!"

When the two had disappeared, everyone turned to a laughing Yuffie.

"You told her to call him that didn't you," Cloud asked raising an eyebrow at the young ninja.

"Yep, I knew he was going to give her a hard time," Yuffie smiled with her hands behind her back, "she just added the tears because she knew it would push him out of the idea of a punishment for her!"

Somewhere in the castle they heard Leon shouting and saw Serina coming back, skipping happily.

"Where's Leon," Sora asked.

"Trying to get out of my spider's trap," she answered with a mischievous smile standing next to Riku.

"How'd you do that," Sora asked.

Serina didn't answer, but when he looked at her, she seemed to be spacing out and her face was pale.

"Hey, earth to Serina," Yuffie said snapping her fingers in front of the other girl's face.

"Huh, what," Serina said staggering back looking around her.

"Hey you okay," Riku asked, he had a feeling she just had another vision.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I was just, uh, thinking about…who I wanted to be my escort today," she said smiling sheepishly.

"Who would that be," Tifa asked sneaking a look at the silver-haired boy.

"I want Sora to be my escort," Serina said quickly grabbing the brunette's hand and running down the halls.

Everyone's sweat dropped; three anxious girls looked at each other, then at Riku and Kairi. The red-headed girl didn't seem troubled by it at all, but Riku looked hurt and confused.

"Anyone up for ice-cream," Yuffie asked breaking the silence.

Down in the market place:

"Whoa, slow down Serina," Sora pleaded as the girl dragged him passed the shops and stands. To be honest, he was taken aback when she said his name and then dragged him out of the castle like hell was on her heels.

Finally, she stopped by the fountain in the town square and sat down on the edge; Sora may be dense when it came to sharing his feelings for Kairi, but he could tell when someone was in pain…physical or not.

"You okay Serina," he asked sitting down next to the older girl.

"I'm just lost I guess," she answered, "you know I love Riku right?"

"That was fast," he responded making the girl look at him weird, "I overheard Kairi and Yuffie talking about you and a certain fruit they gave you."

Serina blushed.

"Don't worry; I'm not gonna say anything."

"Says the boy who won't confess to Kairi," she said sitting back as a blush ran across the young boy's face.

"Wha-what are you…" he stuttered.

"Sora, you're as dense as they come," Serina pointed out as she turned to face the boy, "I can tell as plain as day that you love her. So why not just…tell her!"

"Well…well I...I," Sora tried to say but Serina cut him off.

"Sora, you have to tell her before the war comes," she said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Something in her voice made him look at her; he could tell right away she was serious, but why was she telling him this.

"What brought this on," he asked.

"Let's just say, **there's a past that will darken the door of your heart soon**," she answered calmly.

"Okay, you're starting to freak me out," Sora said looking at the girl in concern.

"I know I'm sorry," she apologized resting her hands on her knees, "I just don't want anything bad happening to my friends, to Riku, or to you Sora; you're like a little brother to me."

"Really," he asked smiling.

"Sure," she said smiling and pulled him into a hug, "I have Cloud acting as my older brother, and so why not have you as a younger brother? You're kind of like me: funny, optimistic, wants to protect those close to me and has a knack for sweets!"

The two friends laughed happily as they got up from the fountain. Serina just couldn't bring herself to tell the boy about her vision; instead, she pulled him into a head-lock and laughed at his feeble attempts of escaping. As they walked away, an enraged silver-haired boy walked away from the group who all just saw what had transpired.

"Do you think it'll get worse," Kairi asked watching Riku storm away.

"What does anyone know," Lea asked, "maybe Serina was…"

"Lea…finish that sentence, and I will personally cut out your f***ing tongue," Yuffie threatened.

The tall red-head boy shut his mouth immediately.

* * *

Later that same day, Serina was walking to her room after dinner and found Riku standing against the banister that overlooked the castle lobby.

"Hey Riku, where have you been," she exclaimed, "I didn't see you at dinner so I was kind of worried."

When he didn't respond, she noticed that he had one of those 'why are you talking to me' faces.

"Ok, what's with you," she asked walking to stand next to him.

"Oh like you don't know," he said venomously.

"Riku, what are you…" she started.

"Do you really love me or was it just an act like you pulled with Leon," he shouted, turning on her.

Serina stepped back in shock; she didn't know why Riku would ask something so crude.

"Riku, what is wrong with you," she asked

"What's wrong with me…what's wrong with you?! First you say you love me, then go behind my back…with Sora, my best friend, and you ask what's wrong with me?!"

"I only asked Sora to be my escort because I needed to talk to him about something personal," Serina shouted back.

"Oh sure, that's exactly why you wanted him as your escort," Riku said sarcastically, "I saw you with him at the fountain, I saw how close you were to him, and don't think for one second…"

**SMACK!**

Serina slapped Riku across the face before he could finish his sentence. He staggered back and looked at Serina in utter shock; but when he saw her face, she was bursting into tears and held the hand she slapped him to her chest.

"You idiot," she gasped.

"What," he said placing a hand on his sore cheek.

"You IDOIT," she shouted in fury, "I only asked Sora to be my escort because I was repaying a debt!"

"A debt," Riku asked

"Yes," Serina explained, "Kairi was the one who gave me the papou fruit; she was helping me try to confess my feelings to you! I thought I'd pay her back by making Sora promise to confess to her first. That and I asked him to be my little brother; I would never cheat or hurt you Riku. I love you too much."

Riku stared at her with wide eyes as she finished; he felt like a complete jerk for making such an assumption. Not only did he just hurt the girl he loved, but he even embarrassed her when she was just trying to help out a friend.

"Serina…I'm," he tried saying, "god, I'm such an idiot!"

"Yes you are," she confirmed wiping away her tears and walking up to him, "but you're my idiot and I still love you!"

With that, she pulled his lips down on hers; Riku was taken by surprise at her boldness. However, he just couldn't let her have all the fun; he pushed her up against the wall and continued the kiss. He felt such a rush as he tasted her lips, he could even taste the salty tears that had dried on her flushed cheeks.

"Riku *gasp* wait," Serina panted as he started kissing her neck.

"What," he huffed placing his forehead against hers.

"Why don't…we…continue…in my room," she suggested with a sly smile.

He didn't even need a second to think as she pulled him through the door and kicked it shut.

Within seconds she tugged off his shirt, running her hands across his chiseled chest as pulled her in for another kiss. His tongue explored the inside of her mouth causing her to moan in pleasure; he picked her up and carried her to the bed where he laid her down.

He placed himself between her legs and kissed her from the jaw-line down to the collar bone of her neck. Serina tried to catch her breath, but gasped when she felt his hand roam up the front of shirt.

Suddenly, he pulled back from her and sat on his knees.

"What's wrong," she asked a little disappointed sitting up.

"Its…not that…don't want to," he panted, "I just don't want to get on Cloud's bad side."

"Why do you say that," she asked.

"He said, and I quote, 'if you hurt her in any way, I won't hesitate to kill you'," Riku said trying to impersonate the older blonde.

Serina started laughing as she tried to say: "he seriously said it like that?"

"Pretty much," he responded

"Well…if anything…you haven't hurt me at all," she said

"What about earlier though," he pointed out, "I think that would count."

"Well then, how about you finish what you started," she whispered in his ear, "and I won't say a thing."

"Are you threatening me," he smiled leaning over her.

"Maybe…" she said as he planted his lips back on hers.

"Deal," he said as he pulled the covers over the two of them.

* * *

and with that...i'm not going to go into any further detail!

**Me: ...**

**Serina: why did you write that?!**

**Me: oh like you didn't want that to happen?**

**Serina: 0.0 good point...**

**Me: exactly!**

**Riku: what are you two going on about?**

**Serina: just her recent chptr. wanna go for a walk?**

**Riku: sure! * both leave holding hands***

**Me: haaa, true love!**

***sudden darkness***

**Me: do you have to do that every time you come in here?**

**Vanitas: can't be too careful**

**Me: you're going to be the death of me you know...**

**Vanitas: trying working for the old man. all everything is is kingdom hearts this and destroy the weilders of light!**

**Me: sounds like he should try getting a different hobby**

**Vanitas: tell me about it**

**Me: what still bugs me is how you look so much like Sora!**

**Van: actually, its how much he looks like me**

**Me: how so?**

**Van: i've seen the rest of your story**

**Me: '...'**

**Van: don't worry, i'm not saying anything. but i should go...before the old man notices i'm gone**

**Me: alright, c u soon?**

**Van: guess so. *kisses my cheek and leaves***

**Me: 0.0 'WTH'**

**Kairi: Hey! did you notice the black out?!**

**Me: huh. what...no of course not! *Leaves***

**Namine: what's wrong with her?**

**Kairi: *shrugs***

**i don't own kingdom hearts or the characters except the OC's. plz R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

well...after trying to get things in order i finally finished this chptr! hope you all enjoy!

**Me: *giggling***

**Serina: what's so funny?**

**Me: *pointing at the computer***

**Serina: Oh My god! *starts laughing hystarically***

**Riku: what's so funny?**

**Me: that!**

**Riku: *blushing* i'm leaving!**

**Yuffie: you found more didn't you?!**

**Me: yeah! but this is with Replica Riku!**

**All of us: *laughing like crazy***

* * *

Sora was walking through the castle the next morning, smiling brightly and felt pretty good; he took Serina's advice and confessed his love to Kairi. The red-headed girl practically tackled him in a hug and even kissed him. He wasn't prepared for that, but was happy either way; he was passing the lobby when he saw his said girlfriend talking with Yuffie and the other girls.

"Hey guys, whatsup," he asked cheerfully.

"Oh, Sora good morning," Kairi smiled hugging him.

"You two are so cute together," Aerith said sweetly

"About time too Sora," Yuffie teased make the brunette blush

"So...uh…what were you girls talking about before," he asked

"We think that Riku and Serina broke up," Tifa said quietly

"What, why," Sora asked confused

"Well, he was hurt when Serina wanted you to be her escort and then saw you two at the fountain," Yuffie explained, "then I heard them fighting outside her room last night! He said that he thought she was going behind his back…with you!"

"That's insane," Sora exclaimed

"That's not all," Tifa said, "Aerith and I came out in the middle of the fight and then…we heard a sharp, smacking sound! Then we heard Serina call Riku an idiot, screamed something about repaying a debt to Kairi and then silence. Two minutes later we heard her bedroom door slam shut!"

"A debt…to me," Kairi said in disbelief, "what debt?"

"I think if was for helping her confess her love to Riku," Sora said thinking about what Serina told him yesterday, "where are the two of them now?"

"Haven't seen Riku all day," Yuffie cracking her knuckles, "but when I find him…oh I'll make him pay! He'll also have to deal with Cloud when he finds out what he said to Serina!"

"And…where's Serina," Sora asked as he backed away from the angry ninja.

"I think she's still in her room," Aerith said looking up to the second floor.

"Let's go try and cheer her up," Kairi suggested

Sora nodded and led the girls to Serina's room.

Meanwhile:

Riku groaned as the sun's rays shined through the window and sat up groggily; he looked around trying to figure out where he was.

"Morn'n Ri," said a sweet voice to his right.

He looked to see Serina looking up at him with a sweet smile and then he remembered last night; part of him felt guilty that they had done 'it' but the other part felt …happy.

"Hey," he said smiling back, "how…how are you feeling?"

"A bit sore, but I think that's normal for first timers," she said sitting up; he noticed that she had his shirt on covering her body down to her hips. He was shirtless, but had his boxers on and she had slipped on her own 'undergarments'.

"Think the others are worried," he asked as she crawled into his lap, facing him.

"Perhaps," she yawned resting her head against his pale shoulder.

"How do you think they'll react if they find out," he asked as she looked up at him.

Instead of answering, she gave him a mischievous smile; then she had him pinned to the bed, kissing him passionately. He smiled at her and rolled both of them over so he was leaning over here; they continued making out until they heard the door open.

"Hey Serina, just wanted to check on…," Sora started as he stood in the doorway and turned beat red when he saw the two of them.

"Sora, why are you just standing there," Yuffie asked appearing next to him with the other three girls behind her and then they all stopped.

"Doesn't anyone knock anymore," Serina laughed from under Riku, who was blushing fiercely.

"Would you guys mind leaving," Riku said seriously, "like now?"

"Yeah sure; sorry for bothering you," Tifa and Aerith said simultaneously as they dragged two of the three teens from the room. Kairi was left to close the door, but paused to turn back to the couple.

"Glad things worked out you two," she said winking, "and thanks Serina; you helped a lot with Sora!"

"He confessed," Serina screamed sitting up fast; this caused Riku to fall backwards and off the bed.

Kairi nodded as she tried not to laugh at her poor friend; Serina jumped off the bed and pulled Kairi into a hug.

"Congrats Kairi," she said holding the girl at arm's length, "I'm really happy for you and Sora."

"Thanks," Kairi said back, "I just wonder if he'll recover from this…accident."

"Knowing Sora, he probably doesn't even know 'what' we did," Riku pointed out coming to stand behind Serina. (He has his jeans on now.)

"Hmmm, true," Kairi agreed, "but he's been hanging out with Lea recently and I don't know what he's been talking about with him!"

Serina shrugged, not really wanting to know what that pyro was teaching her little brother; Kairi excused herself to catch up with the others leaving Serina and Riku alone.

"Does that answer your question," she said mockingly poking his bare chest.

"That's not exactly what I meant," he exclaimed raising an eyebrow at her.

"Well…I guess it was a bit weird for them to find out 'that' way," she agreed, "I think I'll go take a shower. Wanna join me?"

"Tempting, but I should head back to my room," he said planting a kiss on her head, "and I'll need my shirt back."

Serina laughed.

In the computer room:

"They were what," Leon and Cloud shouted

"I already told you," Tifa sighed annoyed, "how many times I have to SAY it?!"

"At least until I can actually believe what you said," Leon groaned leaning against the control panels.

"So what's wrong with Sora," Cid asked pointing to the frozen brunette.

"I think he's traumatized," Yuffie said as she poked the boy's head and not getting a response.

"Who's traumatized," a voice asked.

Everyone, minus Sora, turned to see Riku walking in with Serina on his back; they seemed like nothing could tear them apart and it was obvious that they were enticingly and madly in love. Cloud stood in front of them with his arms crossed and a dark look on his face; Serina smiled innocently up at her big brother, whereas Riku wanted hide from the man in front of him.

"So, Tifa told us what happened last night," he said menacingly, "and what they saw this morning; care to tell what happened?"

"Riku and I had a misunderstanding," Serina answered, her smile never wavering, "and then we made up!"

"Made up how," Cloud asked.

"Yeesh, we slept together," she snapped back, "what's the big deal? I know you've done it with Tifa!"

Cloud's eyes went wide as his face turned crimson and Tifa was just laughing hysterically with Yuffie; Leon was trying to cover his snickering with a cough and Cid just shook his head.

"So anyways," Serina said changing the subject, "who's traumatized?"

Cloud, still huffing in embarrassment, pointed over to Sora who was sit on the floor; Serina looked at him quizzically as she got off Riku's back went to kneel down in front of her little brother. She tried different ways of snapping his attention: yelling in his ear, smacking him upside the head, etc. She sat down, deep in thought; there was one thing she could try, but it could just be trivial. She folded her legs underneath her, placed a hand over Sora's heart, and closed her eyes to concentrate; Kairi looked at what Serina was doing and looked to the others.

"Is she trying to read Sora's heart," she asked a little concerned

Riku walked over to see what Serina was doing; King Mickey stood as he watched what was transpiring, and it looked really familiar to him.

After a few minutes, Serina let out a breath and sat back just as Sora started shaking his head.

"Understand now," she suddenly asked the brunette.

"Yeah, yeah," Sora said pouting up at her with a slight blush on his face.

"Did we miss something," Lea asked who was leaning against the wall.

"Not really," Serina said standing up, "I basically gave him 'the talk'."

Everyone stared at her and then looked at the keyblade barer; he had a nonchalant look on his face.

"What," Sora asked folding his hands behind his head.

"Anyway…I think you had something to tell us Mickey," Leon said looking at the mouse king.

"Mmm, Master Yen Sid has asked us to return to the tower," King Mickey said, "we'll be leaving in couple days!"

Sora looked over at his sister to see how she would react; Serina knew that it meant she wouldn't see Riku for awhile, but held her smile in place to show she understood.

"Guess we should start packing," Lea said breaking the silence looking over at Sora, Riku and Kairi.

They nodded and started walking with the others out of the room; Serina, waiting for the others to leave, walked over to the mother board and began typing in something.

"Looking for anything specific," asked an eletronic voice from the screen.

"Hey Tron," she said smiling up at the program, "I was wondering if you could do health records search for me?"

"Sure I can," Tron answered, "But on who?"

Serina slipped a blood sample into the mainframe and it began analyzing the DNA; within seconds, a piece of paper came out the printer and she looked it over.

"Just as I feared," she sighed sadly hanging her head.

"Everything okay Serina," Tron asked concerned, "is what I processed true?"

"Afraid so," she confirmed, "Tron, you can't say anything to the others okay? At least, not until all has come to pass."

"I understand," he said as she left the room to catch up with her friends, "I just pray that my friend won't have to suffer."

"Me too Tron," Serina whispered as she folded the paper and set aflame.

* * *

Well? did you like it? i don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters except the OCs! plz R&R!

**Me and Van: *kissing***

**Serina: *walks in* hey sis, just came to...**

**Me: Um...*blushing***

**Serina: WHAT THE FRICK?!**

**Me: shhhhhhhhh! plz don't be mad!**

**Serina: how long has this been going on?!**

**Van: since chptr 4.**

**Serina: 0.0**

**Me: are u mad?**

**Serina: r u kidding?! u two are so cute together! but i thought you were riku'sgirl19?**

**Me: you're dating him remember?**

**Serina: oh right! and don't worry, i won't tell the others!**

**Me: thanks Si-si**

**Serina: *nods* but try to hold back on the black-outs Vanitas! the others will get suspicious**

**Van: sure, whatever.**

**Serina: well sry for interrupting! *leaves***

**Me: well...**

**Van: talk about awkward**

**Me: no kidding!**


	12. Chapter 12

hey guys! sry its been awhile; i've been catching up on some stories and trying to get over writer's block! anyway, disclaimers are in the previous chptrs so i'm going to stop repeating myself.

**Serina: haven't seen u in awhile**

**Me: yea i know. dealing with life, that and my phone broke last wk**

**Van: *sitting next to me* that sucks**

**Me: tell me about it. third phone in...6 months?**

**Serina: wow**

**Van: u sure we can trust her?**

**Me: i think she knew even before i did**

**Van: how so?**

**Me: she's part of my heart. hey! that gives me an idea for a major crossover!**

**Serina: will it be good?**

**Me: hopefully, might have a few character deaths though...**

* * *

Three days later, Sora and co. were finishing their goodbyes and packing everything into the gummi ship; Serina tapped Riku on the shoulder and motioned for him to follow her.

"I want to give you this," she said placing something in his hand.

"You locket," he said in disbelief, "but Yuffie told me it's the one thing you cherish the most!"

"That's why I want you to have it," Serina smiled, "you now hold my heart Riku. Forever and always!"

Riku latched the locket around his neck and pulled Serina in for one last passionate kiss before they heard Sora shouting for him to hurry up; Serina laughed while Riku just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Guess I better go," he sighed and gave her one more kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too Riku," she replied as they walked back to everyone.

Within minutes, the ship flew away from Radiant Garden with their friends still waving them off; Serina felt a tear run down her face and wiped it away before the others noticed.

"You okay Serina," Tifa asked placing a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Yeah, might take some getting used to," she said giving her a small smile.

"It'll get better, promise," Yuffie said joining in and gave her friend a mischievous smile, "So….."

"So what," Serina said looking up and then blushed, "oh god Yuffie, get your head out of the gutter will you? I'm not saying anything!"

Yuffie just laughed and ran as Serina chased after the conniving little ninja; the others just laughed and headed back to the castle.

**Mysterious Tower:**

"As you can understand, with Xehanort hiding in the darkness, I can't fully locate where he might be hiding," Master Yen Sid explained.

Riku and Sora were listening carefully to what the wizard was saying; they both wanted to stop this crazed villain and save the worlds from falling into darkness. However, both of them had another reason to stop Xehanort: Riku had Serina and Sora had Kairi.

"as of right now, I can say that Xehanort isn't going to make any moves until he finds a thirteenth vessel," said Yen Sid, "as for right now, I need you to travel to through the worlds and stop any plague of heartless."

"Yes, Master Yen Sid," replied Sora and Riku.

With that, Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy set off in the gummi ship while the King went with Lea to help him train in becoming a Keyblade bearer. The first stop the four heroes made was to Beast's Castle; Sora had to make sure that Beast didn't try to attack Riku the first time they visited because he was still mad at Riku for kidnapping Belle. After some explanations and apologies, Beast made a truce with Riku and welcomed come visit the castle anytime he wanted.

They were walking up towards the castle doors when Sora spoke up, "the sun sure is nice here, huh."

Riku started to agree when what his best friend said hit something in his head: since when did the sun shine in this world?

Realization must have hit the others since now they all stopped and looked around; no longer was there a gloomy and dark aura on the castle grounds and everything looked as if it were…brighter?

"Let's go ask the Beast and Belle about what's going on around here," Riku suggested as they continued through the castle gates.

They reached the front doors of the castle and pushed them open to reveal the castle alive and bustling with villagers and servants. After closing the doors, they stayed close to the walls to avoid any unwanted attention; that is, until Sora accidently bumped into a young man in his twenties with light brown hair and blue eyes.

"Uh, sorry mister," Sora said apologizing as the man turned around.

"Well, haven't seen you in awhile Sora," the man exclaimed smiling surprising the group, "I see that Donald and Goofy are still alongside you! And your name is Riku…if I remember correctly."

"Do we know you," Donald asked crossing his arms.

"Well, my appearance has changed a bit since we last met," the man answered honestly.

"Oh, Daniel there you are," said a familiar voice.

They all turned to see Princess Belle striding over to the group; her smile widened when she saw Sora and the others.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Riku," she said happily, "its so good to see you again!"

"Hey Belle," Sora greeted

"Where's the Beast at," Donald asked looking around.

They all turned to see Belle and the guy, Daniel, laughing.

"oh you boys are funny," Belle said after a minute, "Daniel is, or was, Beast!"

Sora and the others stared dumbfounded at what she said; the guy next to her was the Beast?

"So…the curse…was lifted," Sora asked confused

"Right," confirmed Prince Daniel.

* * *

i don't think the prince had a name in the movie except young master or master so i made up a name. Plz R&R if u like or pm me if you have ideas for the story!

**Me: *sigh***

**Serina: you're hating the next chptr aren't you?**

**Me: pretty much...but its how i envisioned it since chptr 1**

**Ienzo: i'm envolved aren't i?**

**Me: you weren't in the first draft, but i think it will get alot more review. hopefully**

**Serina: and does 'that' have to happen too?**

**Me: the ending of my story will make sense if 'that' happens**

**Ienzo: i've got a bad feeling about this**

**Me: about what?**

**Ienzo: hmmm? oh sry, i was talking about this book i'm reading**

**Me: *looks at Serina* Care to face palm with me?**

**Serina: why not.**

**Both: *facepalm***


	13. Chapter 13

YEA! i finally updated! sry for taking so long! anyway, this chptr is sort of a 'joke' chptr i thought would be funny to add in. hope you all had a fun thanksgiving for those who celebrate it and that nobody was hurt on Black Friday shopping! disclaimer in previous chptrs!

**Serina: has anyone seen the author or Sora?**

**Everyone: Nope!**

***Yuffie comes running in***

**Yuffie: Guys, please tell me that Sora didn't go upstairs to 'her' room!**

**Riku: why?**

**Yuffie: because...she's had two iced mochas, 6 cookies and half a bag of resees' minis!**

**evryone: and...**

***screams coming from upstairs***

**Kairi: was...was that...Sora**

**Sora: SOMEBODY PLEASE...MAKE IT STOP!**

***silence***

**Roxas: what the hell was that about?**

**Yuffie: knowing the author...pure torture.**

**Ventus: should we try and help him?!**

**Serina: i say we wait for her to release him.**

**Leon: how long will that take?**

**Serina: last time she had 'that' much sugar...two days maybe?**

**Evryone: WHAT?! *anime drop***

**Me: *listening through the computer room door* oh c'mon...last time was only 32hrs.!**

**Sora: plz make it stop! *crying***

**Me: Nope! not until i'm done with the chptr.**

**Sora: but you've been working on it for two wks now!**

**Me: Yep. now watch the rest of the Barney marathon or else!**

**Sora: but you're in here too.**

**Me: that's why God invented YouTube!**

**Sora: PLEASE HAVE MERCY!**

* * *

After a few days, Sora and co. left the castle and headed to the next world; they were heading towards the nearest world when a video message came from King Mickey.

"How's things on your end," Mickey asked when the screen popped up.

"Pretty good," Sora answered, "seems like all the darkness was gone from Beast's Castle, so we're ahead of schedule."

"Wonderful," Mickey said happily, "everything's going ok here. Kairi's a natural when it comes to using healing magic, and Axel's still working on summoning his keyblade, but that's about it. We're heading back to my castle, so when you're done at the next world, reroute there ok?"

"Sure thing Mickey," Riku responded as the video link was disconnected, "so where are we heading next?"

"Well, I haven't Hayner and the gang in awhile so why don't go to Twilight Town and see what's going on," Sora suggested.

Donald was punching in the coordinates when another video screen popped up; this time it was Leon and Cid at the other end.

"Hey guys whatsup," Sora asked casually.

"Not much here, been pretty quiet since yall left," Cid answered while typing something on the other side.

"Find anything on the guy who attempted to kidnap my girlfriend," Riku asked, just even calling Serina his made his heart pulse with happiness.

"We still can't find anything," Leon sighed, "we're still trying to figure out where Serina came from and it all still in blanks."

Before anyone could say another word, Cloud barged into the computer room and slammed the door shut; he looked like he was chased by hell hounds since he was hunched over trying to catch his breath.

"You ok Cloud," Sora asked causing the spiked-blonde to look up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied before turning to Leon, "Please…please tell me you hid all and any sugar based sweets."

"Of course I did," Leon answered confused, "why do you ask?"

"Because I found Yuffie and Serina running through the castle halls and I have two words for you," Cloud said pinching the bridge of his nose, "Sugar. High."

As if on cue, the door burst open just as Zero scampered into the room and hid under the computer's main frame; two seconds later, a large blur slipped by the screen and a loud crash came from the left side of the room. Everyone turned to see the said girls crumpled in a heap on the floor laughing like crazy.

"wegottadothatagain!thatwastotallyawesome!"

"Iknow;wejustneedtofindsomeoneelset ochase!"

The two girls looked up at the three men by the computer and both suddenly had an evil glint in their eyes; Cloud, having already dealt with this before, ran out of the room with Cid and Leon in tow. Yuffie followed, screaming like a maniac and holding what seemed to be a tube of lipstick; meanwhile, Serina stayed on the ground watching the other girl run after the poor victims-I mean- boys.

"Haha, looks like I win the bet this time," she said standing up straightening her clothes, "stupid jacket made me trip again though…"

She still hadn't noticed the video screen, but the gummi passengers noticed what she was wearing; she had on the Organization XIII coat that Leon had found her wearing when he rescued her, but Sora and the others weren't told about that. The coat was unzipped showing that she was wearing shorts and a tank-top with sock but no shoes; her blonde hair was pulled back and a black ribbon was tied around her head like some kind of headband.

"Sorry for scaring you Zero," Serina apologized coaxing the dragon out of hiding, how about we go look for Fang, huh?"

"Serina?"

She snapped to attention at the sound of the voice and jumped, which caused her to smack her head under the desk. Sitting back, she looked up to see four familiar faces staring at her; with a small scream she stumbled backwards, tripping over Zero in the process.

"Yeesh, talk about déjà vu," she mumbled.

"You ok big sis," Sora asked worried.

"Yeah I'm fine, might have a small bruise later," she answered sitting up rubbing her sore head, "how are you guys doing? Everything ok with the other worlds?"

"We've only visited one, and no signs of heartless there," Riku replied, "care to explain how you got that coat?"

"Huh, this? I found it in Maleficent's castle," Serina said looking down at her attire, "…at least I think I did….yeah, I'm pretty sure."

Sora and Riku shared a confused look and then turned back to the monitor.

"Do you guys know when you can come back," Serina asked.

"Not until we've traveled to all the other worlds," Donald answered sounding a little annoyed.

"The king wants to make sure that Xehanort is hurtn' anyone," Goofy said with a 'thinking face'.

"Xehanort, huh," Serina said with a weary look on her face. _'Why does that name make my skin crawl and my blood freeze…I've never even met the guy! Have I?'_

Sora had a weird feeling that something was bothering her so he started to ask, but a voice on Serina's side called out to her. They all looked to see a mangled Cloud rush in and out of breath.

"You ok big bro," Serina asked the tall blonde.

"Yuffie…is…a menace," he huffed, "who in the right mind would give her so much sugar?!"

"I think that was my idea, but I can't remember," Serina smiled while the others dropped anime style, "I guess I was right on my hypothesis then; I can control my sugar highs better than her."

"Care to explain…why," Cloud asked messaging his temples.

"Well….," she began, "it was either that….or see how fast we could stuff you guys in a dress."

There was a minute of silence before the gummi crew busted into fits of laughter; Cloud, however, looked at Serina with a furious glare and started dragging her out of the room with Zero in tow.

"Hey, at least we decided against the dresses," she pointed out.

"Well, then you're going to be the one to sedate Yuffie since the sugar was your idea," Cloud ordered.

"Fine, but I'll a few things to set up a trap" Serina sighed and then turned back to the screen, "Bye guys, good luck on your journey! Hope to see you soon!"

"Bye Serina," they all answered and then Donald cut the transmission.

"Riku, you have one crazy girlfriend," Sora said sitting back in his chair.

"I'm used to it," the silverette smiled, "I mean, I've had to deal with you my whole life."

"Yea," Sora laughed, but it took him a minute before he understood what Riku was saying, "HEY!"

* * *

hope you guys liked! next chptr is when the heat will rise and the fights get really crazy! also, i'm wanting to start my first yaoi story and make it a soriku one, but i need ideas and some help. if you have any ideas plz PM me and let me know what you have in mind. until next...riku'sgirl19 out!

**Me: *singing to Jordan Sparks***

**Serina: hey sis!**

**Me: huh? oh, hey Serina!**

**Serina: so its coming up isn't it?**

**Me: *sigh* yea...its kind of killing me to do this.**

**Serina: so where's...**

**Vanitas: hey guys.**

**Serina: haha, speak of the devil!**

**Van: what?**

**Me: nothing Vani *turns to look at him* did you change your outfit?**

**Van: yeah, but i have to change back before returning to work *he's wearing a black shirt and jeans***

**Serina: i say you look better than you did before. you look like Sora's long lost twin or something.**

**Me and Van: *laughing***

**Ventus: *walks in* hey Serina, Riku's looking for...*stops when spotting Vanitas***

**Me: uh-oh...**

**Ven: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!**

**Van: nice to see ya too.**

**Me: Ven just calm down...**

**Ven: calm down?! CALM DOWN?! how can i when he's here?!**

**Serina: *grabs his collar and whispers in his ear***

**Ven: *wide-eyed* WTF?! are you serious?**

**Serina: as the plague**

**Me: plz don't tell the others Ven. they'll kill me!**

**Ven: they can't do that. you're the author...without you, this story would be discontinued forever.**

**Van: he has a point.**

**Ven: *glaring at Vanitas* i'll just say this once, as Cloud quoted before, 'you hurt her in any way, i won't hesitate to kill you!'**

**Me: *hugging Ventus* YEA! thank you Venny!**

**Van: *pulls me away* Mine!**

**Serina: haha! you sound like Riku in those yaoi stories when he's paired with Sora!**

**Ven: wait a sec! that was your guys' doing?!**

**Me: i should have said this before but...we are so busted!**


	14. Chapter 14

hey everyone, hope you all had a good winter holiday! sorry for not updating, i was outta town for a couple weeks and couldn't get on a computer. Plz enjoy and R&R!

**Me: phew!**

**Serina: you look beat**

**Me: i had to help handle seven different kids under the age of 7!**

**Van: wow, i can barely handle the guys with Xehanort! and they're grown men!**

**Me: well...we should all leave now.**

**Both: why?**

**Me: once the chptrs up...Riku's gonna kill me!**

**Both: *look at computer* OH!**

* * *

Serina found herself once again in the infirmary, but she wasn't injured or dying; her friends Aerith and Yuffie had noticed a change in her and thought that maybe she was sick or something. Even was out on a house call so Ienzo was stepping in for the day. He took some of her blood after he did a normal check-up and went to Tron to process the results. She looked out the window to see thick fluffs of crystal, white snow falling from the light gray clouds that blanketed the sky; she could see the town square decorated for the upcoming Christmas party that was to be held in a couple days.

"Hope it's nothing serious," she sighed 15 minutes after Ienzo left and then she switched her thoughts over to Riku, "I still can't believe it's been six months since they left! Sure, I talked to him a last week, but it still seems so long since I 'actually' saw him. Just how many worlds are there?"

"More than we can imagine," Ienzo answered walking in the room with a pile of papers.

"You do know that was a rhetorical question, right," Serina said sitting on an empty bed.

"Humph, seemed like a plausible question to answer," he replied nonchalantly

"So…what's to diagnosis," she asked nervously

"Well…you don't have the flu, or any known illnesses," the slate haired doctor answered flipping through the papers, "you do…however…seem to show symptoms of one well known cause…"

"and that would be…" she asked impatiently.

Ienzo nervously scratched the back of his head before leaning down to whisper in her ear; Serina listened carefully as her face first flushed with shock and then became tainted with a bright blush across her face. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around herself as she processed everything through her head; Ienzo, unsure of what she was thinking, put a gentle hand on her shoulder and gave her what she thought to either be a sympathetic or congratulatory smile.

"How long," she asked quietly.

"Six months," he replied.

Although the news came as a shock to her, Serina couldn't help but smile at the news. She was about to walk out when something blocked the door to the hall and forced her back against Ienzo. They both looked to see what appeared to be a walking flame with some type of fuse on top of its head; it, however, wasn't alone…there were about ten to twelve of these things forming a circle around the two friends who were forced into the middle of the room.

"What are they," Serina asked with a tint of fear in her voice.

"Combustion Heartless," Ienzo hissed, "we have to find a way outta here before they blow!"

"BEFORE THEY WHAT," she screeched.

Things weren't looking too good and their friends weren't anywhere near to hear them call for help; Serina would have used her keyblades, but she feared what would happen if she did anything too stressing. Suddenly, the heartless started twitching like crazy and their fuses were lit and started shrinking into their bodies. A bright light flashed around the room as Ienzo wrapped his arms around Serina's frame as if to shield her and as the heartless exploded…causing a tremor throughout the castle.

5Min later:

When Leon and the others finally made it to the infirmary, their eyes met with the horror of a chard room as ashes mixed in with the snow that fluttered through the crater in the castle wall. Something reflected off the floor, shining into Leon's eyes and catching his attention. As he walked over, the others were asking continuous questions about what had happened, but when the question of 'was anyone hurt' sent Leon's heart into his stomach as he picked up a silver bracelet from the ashes.

"Leon…what's that in your hand," Yuffie dared to ask.

"It's…its Serina's bracelet," he choked and looked at something else lying in the ashes, "this must be Ienzo's as well." He held up silver ring that was given to the doctor as a birthday present a few weeks back.

"Oh no, no no no, that can't be," Aerith gasped

"But that would mean," Tifa started

"Serina…and Ienzo..were killed," Cloud gritted through his clenched teeth, forcing himself not to shed tears.

Everyone turned when they heard a crashing sound outside the infirmary; they quickly rushed out, only to stop short upon seeing Sora and the others outside the doors…horror, disbelief, and agonizing pain dancing across their faces. The crash had come from Riku, who back into a nearby table and caused the vase to fall to the floor.

"Oh god," Tifa whispered in shock staring at the group.

"When did…you guys get…here," Yuffie panicked.

"In town…heard…explosion…ran," Sora barely got out.

"Please, tell us it isn't true about," Kairi pleaded, tears falling from her eyes.

Leon looked to the ground, his bangs shadowing over his as he placed a silver bracelet into the silverette's hand and walked away. Silence echoed through the castle halls and tears fell from sorrow lidded eyes.

* * *

to be honest...it took me weeks to get this chptr just on paper! plz don't hate me!

**Riku: WHERE THE HELL IS THE AUTHOR!**

**Roxas: dude, calm down. **

**Ven: she's probably dealing with too much as it is.**

**Riku: OH YEAH! LIKE KILLING OFF MY GIRLFRIEND?!**

**Sora:...you know he won't calm down for awhile...**

**Me: god that was too close!**

**Vanitas: you're telling me. i could sense the bloodlust a mile away!**

**Me: cool if i hang here for awhile?**

**Van: sure.**

**Serina: i'm guessing i'm going to hide too?**

**Me and Van: yep!**


	15. Chapter 15

Hey...this feels awkward after posting up the last chptr...hope no one wants me dead...hehehe! anyway, here's the latest update and hope you guys enjoy it!

**Me: hopefully we can go back to the other room when the next two or three chptrs are done...**

**Van: maybe you should take a break from writing for awhile**

**Serina: that sounds like a plan to me, what about you sis?**

**Me: can't, i need to make sure that everything turns out all right in the...**

**Serina: you were going to say 'end' weren't you?**

**Me: i'm sorry**

* * *

Raidiant Garden:

"How long to do you think he'll stay up there," Kairi asked staring up towards the room where Riku had locked himself in.

"Probably longer than it will take any of us to get over this," Sora mumbled out with his head in his hands.

It had been nearly a week since the incident and no one was the same right now. Even was lost when he heard that Ienzo was killed, seeing as how he had raised the boy himself. No one was even in the mood for when Christmas had come around and the castle became quite and lonesome.

"I'm his best friend, and I can't do anything," Sora whimpered, "it's been a week already and there's no clue as to what happened!"

Things went quiet again; nobody really said a word as they all sat in the main lobby, praying for some sort of sign.

"Sora, where did Lea and Roxas go," Kairi asked.

When Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy had gone to Twilight Town, Sora went off on his own and didn't come back right away. When the other three went searching for him, they found him outside the haunted mansion…talking to a 'physical' Roxas. When it was explained what had happened, his friends couldn't believe that he was able to separated Roxas from his own heart. When they got to Disney Castle, the others…including Lea…couldn't believe their eyes.

"I think they went for a walk or something," Sora said giving out a heavy sigh.

About a minute after he finished, the said friends came bursting through the doors like a spreading wild-fire.

"Guys, need to come with us! LIKE NOW," Lea practically shouted.

"What did you do now Lea," a new voice popped in.

The others turned to see a very depressed and slightly annoyed Riku standing by the stairs; no one had even heard him come out of the bedroom.

"He didn't do anything," Roxas spoke up in defense, "we ran into this weird…armored guy. Said you guys had met before or something…."

The blonde keyblade bearer barely finished as the others crowded around, all asking where he was seen at. With a nod from Lea, Roxas led the others out of the castle towards the courtyard; upon arriving, a familiar, armored face turned to look at them from the wall he was leaning on.

"Hey guys, remember me," the man greeted.

"What the hell do you want," Cloud asked bitterly.

"Geez, talk about a 'warm welcome'," the man retorted, "I'm here to see Serina; any idea where I can find her?"

When he noticed that everyone cringed at the name, he cocked his head to the side and moved from the wall.

"look, we don't know who the hell you are, but you won't find her here," Leon answered first, trying to keep his emotions hidden, "but Serina's been dead for a week now; something killed her and our other friend Ienzo."

"You're kidding right," the man asked, but when no one answered he let out a sigh, "you're expecting me to believe this?!"

They all looked up at him with paled confusion; then, without warning, he walked up to Riku and ripped the locket from around his neck.

"You're telling me that you all saw her die," the man asked, then he turned back towards Riku, "and what about you?"

"What about me," the silverette gritted through his teeth, trying to contain his building anger.

"Are you really so weak at heart, that you believe Serina to be dead?!"

Without warning, the man was sent flying from a punch to the face, leaving a raged Riku holding his bleeding hand; the man came up to his knees as his helmet fell off.

"Don't you dare mock me you bastard," Riku seethed as he began casting cure on his hand.

The armored man stood to full height now with a slight laugh; everyone looked at him like he was crazy, but when he turned to face them, about a quarter of the group gasped in shock. Before them stood a young man in his mid-twenties with spiked black hair and dazzling blue eyes.

"It…it can't be," Cloud stuttered in disbelief, "Zack?"

"Hey Cloud, long time no see," the ravenette smiled.

* * *

ok...for those who didn't get it during chptr...it was either 7 or 8...Z was Zack. anyway i'll hopefully have the next chptr up as soon as i can.

i'm starting work next week and will be pretty busy for the next few months or so.

**Sora: kinda quiet without the author here**

**Cloud: what i want to know is how you're still alive?**

**Zack: that's coming up in the next chptr pal...**

**Riku:...*glaring at Zack***

**Zack: you're still made at me aren't you?**

**Riku: damn straight...**


	16. Chapter 16

ok, for those who have been following the story this far, THANK YOU SO MUCH! it means alot to me that so many people have read my story! If you get a chance, please take a look at my other KH stories and see what you think!

Disclaimer: in previous chptrs.

**Zack: you won't be mad at me after this chptr. i guarantee it!**

**Riku: *leaning on his keyblade* i doubt it!**

**Roxas: *whispers to Sora and Ven* this is really boring!**

**Ven: tell me about it!**

**Sora: *sitting at computer* 'sigh'...O.O Guys! the next chptr's up!**

**Everyone: READ IT!**

**Sora: *cringing* ok, ok! geez...don't need to blow my ears off! bunch of shout freaks...**

* * *

Cloud, Tifa, Aerith, Yuffie, and Cid were staring in utter shock at the ravenette standing before them; everyone else was trying to snap them out of their trance.

"This is new," Sora said poking the non-responsive Cloud on his temple.

"You're telling me," Leon agreed waving his hand in front of Yuffie, "I've never seen Yuffie shut-up so fast before…could this be a blessing in disguise?"

That comment received a hard smack to the head from Riku who was still pissed off at Zack.

"Um…did I miss something," the ex-Soldier asked in confusion, which seemed to snap Cloud out of his trance.

"MISS SOMETHING?! HOW THE HELL ARE YOU EVEN HERE," he shouted at the older man, "I SAW SEPHIROTH KILL YOU BEFORE MY OWN EYES! YOU'VE BEEN DEAD FOR 13YRS!"

Silence fell upon the courtyard as the blonde's words sunk in; no one dared to consol Cloud or question the ravenette as he seemed at loss for words.

"Look…Cloud…gah, this is really hard to say," Zack struggled as he figured out what to say.

"Oh, like what," Cloud snapped, "that you couldn't tell your best friend that you were STILL ALIVE?!"

"I DID DIE CLOUD! I'M STILL DEAD, EVEN WHERE I'M STANDING," Zack shouted back, "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH! IF IT WASN'T FOR SERINA'S FAMILY…I'D BE NOTHING BUT A ROTTING CORPSE!"

Silence once again fell on the group, leaving everyone speechless as the ravenette sat down on a fallen stone and placing his head in his hands.

"You have no idea how badly I wanted to see you guys again," Zack said with remorse, "but I had a duty to protect Serina and to train her. Because she went missing, I was able to come back to this realm."

"Zack…I…," Cloud tried to say, but couldn't get the right words out.

"No worries man," he said standing up and walking towards Cloud, "the past is the past. At least you finally kicked Sephiroth's ass; wish I could've seen that!"

Soon the two friends were laughing like nothing had happened; there were tears from the girls and introductions from the others. Then one questioned popped up from the smaller brunette…

"What were you meaning earlier about not believing that Serina was dead," Sora asked making everyone turn to the ravenette.

"That's easy; it's because of this," he said holding up the locket he had taken from Riku, "there's a trick to this that only few know about, even Serina knew about it. But…since she lost her memories, I'm guessing that was another thing she forgot."

"What's the trick," Riku asked skeptically.

Without a word, Zack threw the locket on the ground, despite everyone's screams of protest, and watched it bounced once and then broke open. A bright light surrounded them and they opened their eyes to see a ghostly figure of their dear friend, Serina.

"…the hell," Riku whispered as he felt his hand pass through her arm.

"The necklace is the key," Zack started to explain to the others, "As you can see this is just an apparition of Serina, obviously, and this can tell us if she is alive."

"Of course she's alive you dunce," the apparition suddenly spoke out startling everyone.

"Can you tell us where she is," Zack asked ignoring everyone's stares.

"Nope, but she is alive and well. Oh, and just a little heads up," the 'ghost' said pointing towards Riku but still facing Zack, "she carrying his."

With a flash, the 'ghost' went back into the locket, sealing shut with an audible click; confusion swept through the group, but that shock was shattered when Zack suddenly grabbed Riku by his collar.

"Hey, let him go," Sora shouted at Zack drawing out his keyblade, ready to defend his best friend.

"Do you have any idea what she just said," Zack asked shaking the silverette.

"Uh, no," Riku stated in obvious confusion as the older man set him down.

"She was saying that…Serina," he started out, "is pregnant…with your child Riku!"

Just then, about a third of the group, including Riku, fell to the ground out cold with a loud 'THUD'.

"I get my own body and all this happens," Roxas questioned turning to Lea, who just gave him a shrug of his shoulders.

NEW ORLEANS, LA:

"You don't know how grateful we are that you found us Mama Odie," a small green frog sighed happily.

This frog's name is Tiana, and she wasn't always a frog; she had gotten herself tangled in the arrogant and selfish Prince Navine's 'curse'. They had traveled all around the bayou trying to get back to New Orleans; on their journey, they had made friends with Louis the gator and Raymond, aka Ray, the firefly. Now they were visiting Mama Odie to try and break the spell that was put on Navine by the shadow man.

"We were hoping you could help us break this curse and…" she and Navine stopped upon seeing two, unconscious figures lying near what seemed to be giant tub filled with some type of bubbling goop…

"Uh…Mama Odie," Navine spoke up…

"Juju," the 197 year old blind lady shouted.

From the ceiling, a yellow boa constrictor dropped down next to Mama Odie, which she quickly turned into a walking cane and headed over to the two figures.

"Now where did they all come from," Ray asked in his Cajun accent, buzzing close to one of the heads.

His buzzing, however, seemed to make one of the figures stir; Ray had to dodge the swatting hand as a young man sat up.

"Ugh…what happened…," he asked.

"You tell us brah," Ray answered landing on the edge of the tub.

As the young man sat up, the other figure, a young girl, rolled off the young man and blinked open a pair of silver-stunned eyes.

"Are we…dead," she asked sitting up.

"From where I'm sitting," the man answered sitting up as well, "I'd really like to know as well…"

"Hehehe, you two sure are joggled in the head ain't ya," Mama Odie laughed, making the two turn to her in surprise, "good ta' see ya again Serina…how's your grandmamma?"

The said girl looked at the old woman in shock as her companion helped to her feet.

"You know me," Serina asked brushing her hair out of her face.

"Course I know ya! You been cumn' here since you was lil'," Mama Odie turned to her, "what's the matter? Lost your mind or sumthin'?"

"Uh…more like all my memories ma'am," she answered shyly, "um…this is my friend/doctor Ienzo and we're trying to figure out how we got here and how we're still alive!"

"Well…I guess we better get crackn' on the four a yas'," the voodoo women laughed, "now, let's begin with you two lil' froggies wantn' to be human again!"

* * *

ok...now everyone knows that Serina's pregnant. I've already deicided that it'll be a boy, but i need help on names! i'm open for suggestions and I'll pick the one i like the best! put it in a review and I'll announce the name at the end of the story along with the person who gave me the name. hope to hear from everyone!

**Me: think i can go back yet?**

**Vanitas: i don't know, but i don't want you to go.**

**Serina: awwww, you guys are like Romeo and Juliet! only, without the bloodshed and family rivalry.**

**Both: Huh?**

**Serina: your love is a 'Forbidden Love", heeellllloooooo!**

**Me: you're high on sugar again aren't you?**

**Old Computer Room:**

**Sora: SEE! i told you the author wasn't a killer!**

**Yuffie: can we please bring her back?! it's so much more fun with the author!**

**Riku: *grumbling* fine...**

**Everyone: YEA!**

**Goofy: but uh, where'd she go?**

**Everyone: ...O.o**


	17. Chapter 17

ok. another quick chptr before things get crazy for me! i hope everyone is still enjoying the story! disclaimer in previous chptrs._**  
**_

Me: i'm so bored!

Serina: well...we could try and go back...

Me: but what about Vanitas?!

Van: I'll still come and visit

Me: *sigh* ok...

other room...

Sora: how long has Riku'sgirl19 been gone now?

Ven: not sure

Yuffie: well it's Riku's fault!

Riku: HOW THE HELL IS IT MY FAULT?!

Tifa: you were wanting to kill the author..

Riku: *mumbling under his breath*

* * *

_**A month and half later**__…._

"This doesn't make any sense, why haven't we found her yet," a certain silverette grumbled as he paced in Master Yen Sid's tower.

The last six weeks have been stressful for every one as they began their search for their friends, knowing that if Serina was alive…then there was a chance that Ienzo was alive as well. They had traveled to most of the worlds by now and only had a few left to check.

"We're just as confused Riku, but if you keep pacing you're gonna make a rut in the floor," Sora pointed out, making his best friend stop and slump down in a nearby chair.

"I still cannot find anything among the stars as to where are Serina is," Yen Sid started, "but it worries me even more since all of you have discovered that she is with child recently. Do we even know how far along she is?"

Everyone shook their heads sadly; the one person they knew who could have known was Ienzo, but then something clicked in Sora's head before anyone realized it.

"What about Tron," he asked suddenly causing everyone to look at him in confusion, "he ought to know since he helps run and store the medical reports. I can fly back to Raidiant Garden and ask him about it!"

"That sounds like a good idea Sora," King Mickey said, "we'll continue the search and meet you back here within a few weeks."

With a salute…and a quick kiss on Kairi's cheek…the smaller brunette headed out of the tower towards his gummi ship; Roxas, however, felt an uneasiness in his heart as he watched his Somebody run out the door.

"You ok Rox" Lea asked noticing his friend's worried glance.

"I just have this strange feeling that something is going to happen…"

**New Orleans**…

Serina was sitting at one of the many white-clothed tables of Princess Tiana and Prince Navine's restaurant "Tiana's Place"; she and Ienzo had taken 'refuge' in the home of Tiana's mother who was happy to have guests.

Last month, she and her friends had defeated the shadow man, but had lost their dear friend Ray; and even when they lost the deadline for Navine to kiss Charlotte, when Navine and Tiana were married by Mama Odie, the curse was broken and they were turned human once more.

"You do'n alright Serina," a gentle voice asked making the said girl snap out of her daze.

"Ah, yes your highness," Serina sighed, placing a hand on her bulging stomach, "I'm just tired from this little one kicking around so much! I swear, the baby is just like its father."

"Heheh, it sounds like it is," Tiana laughed as she sat in one of the empty seats.

"where's Navine," Serina asked.

"He's helping the band set up before we open the doors for the dinner rush," the princess answered pointing towards the stage.

Serina saw the prince and their friend, Louis the gator, practicing some new jazz music that had just come from one of the street bands in New York. She was about to point something out when a sharp pain spread through her lower stomach, causing her to fall to her knees with a cry of pain. Tiana was instantly by the girl's side just as Navine and Louis ran over to see what was going on; Tiana knew right away what was happening and turned to her husband…

"I need you to go find Ienzo and tell him to hurry back quickly," she ordered as she helped Serina to her feet carefully, " Louis, help me get her to one of lounge rooms quick!"

Over the next six hours went through a painful and intense labor; Ienzo and Tiana were helping her through it, while Navine handled things with the guests, informing them of what was happening.

"You're almost there Serina, just keep pushing," Ienzo exclaimed as Serina went through another contraction.

"Easy for you to say," she panted out through her tears, "you're not trying to produce something the size of a small dog!"

"Just keep breathn' Serina," Tiana said calmly, standing on the side of a small bed a guest had offered them, holding Serina's trembling hand, "you're do'n just fine."

"Serina, on three I want you to push with all your strength ok," the former Nobody informed her, "ready….one…two…three!"

The panting blonde screamed as she pushed with every ounce of strength she had, spasms of pain raking through her body like wild-fire. Finally, after ten agonizing minutes, an infant's cry broke through the air and Serina fell back against the pillows behind her as Ienzo worked to clean the baby and her. The doctor handed the baby to Tiana, who walked back over to Serina and carefully set the wriggling bundle in her arms; the new mother held her newborn against her body which was drenched in sweat, pulling back the blanket to reveal a healthy baby boy. The baby had her lightly tanned skin, but his hair was somewhere between Riku's platinum and her golden blonde; when he opened his eyes, she smiled seeing that they were an Aquamarine like his father's.

"He's perfect," Serina sighed happily as the little boy grasped her finger in his tiny fist.

"Oh, he's beautiful Serina," Tiana smiled as she wrapped an arm around her friend's tired shoulders.

They heard shouts of the guests come from the main lobby of the restaurant as Navine walked back in; he told them that he had just informed the guests of the baby's arrival.

"Congratulations Serina," the prince exclaimed clasping the girl's free hand.

"thank you Navine, Tiana and Ienzo," she said happily, "I don't think I would've made it through if it wasn't for you guys."

"That's what friends do Serina," Tiana smiled.

Ienzo had them all leave the room so Serina could get some rest; he took the baby from her arms and placed him in a crib Tiana's mother had brought from one of her friend's home. Serina felt sleep begin to creep through her consciousness, but as she drifted off…only one thought remained in her mind….

'I have to figure out the right name for my son…..and I think I know just the one.' she thought as she finally fell into well-deserved slumber.

**Raidiant Garden**…

Sora walked briskly through the castle halls, saying a quick hello to Aleaus and Dilan, and then headed down towards the computer room. Since Leon and the others were helping with the search, no one was in the room when he entered.

"Hey Tron you there," the keyblade master called out.

"Oh, hello Sora," an electronic voice responded, "what can I do for you?"

"Do you by chance know how long Serina was pregnant before she 'disappeared'," he asked.

"Sure do, let me just look back through the recent files," Tron answered.

An elevated screen appeared before Sora, showing him numerous medical files and searched through them before finding Serina's. He was about to look through it when he noticed the file name next to hers.

**SORA**…it read.

"Why's this here," he asked quietly as he reached to click on it.

"Sora wait!"

However, Tron was too slow to stop Sora from opening his own file and reading the contents; the brunette felt his face pale as he read the two reports…both dating on the day of his birth. He fell to his knees in shock as tears threatened to fall from his cobalt eyes.

"This can't be real, it can't," he whispered hoarsely.

"Sora, I'm so sorry, you weren't supposed to see this," Tron apologized as he closed the file.

"Who….who was looking at that," Sora asked looking up towards the main screen.

"If I tell you…you can't tell the others Sora. I swore not to let anyone see this until certain things came to pass," Tron started, and when the teen nodded he continued, "it was Serina. She seemed worried about something and when she gave me a blood sample, I was surprised when it turned out to be yours! I just don't understand how this is possible though…"

Sora sat back, crossing his legs deep in thought; he tried to place the pieces together, but only then did he realize what Serina's previous words had meant…

'_there's a past that will darken the door of your heart soon'_ she had said.

"I think I know what you meant now big sis," he sighed sadly as he stood up.

"Sora," Torn asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine Tron, but can you reopen Serina's file and print me a copy," Sora said giving his friend a sad smile, " I promise I won't say anything, but I'll need to save a letter in your files to give the others when…all has come to pass, ok?"

Tron was silent remembering the same words were said by the missing girl, but he agreed. The brunette spent the next hour typing on the computer, putting all his heart into it. Once he finished, he walked out with a slower step in his stride, quickly memorizing the info on the paper and headed back to the gummi ship.

"What am I going to do," he asked himself as he flew off into the lanes between, not noticing he was flying off-course.

* * *

there's the end of that chptr! oh, just a uick FYI...there's a notice on my profile if you readers could take a look at it. its really important! now then...I'M BEIG SERIOUS ON TRYING TO FIND THE RIGHT NAME FOR THE BABY AND I NEED YOUR HELP! please R&R!

Me: *walking through the door* ...hello?

Everyone: YOU'RE BACK!

Me: *glomped by Sora and Yuffie* Gaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! *falls down*

Kairi: we missed you!

Namine: where have you been all this time?

Me: uh...a friend's house *totally lying*

everyone: *shrugs* ok.

Serina: am i interrupting something?

everyone: SERINA!

Serina: hey guys! *instantly hugged by RIku*

Riku: thank god!

Serina: *chuckling* i issed you too.

Me: this is soooo breaking my rules as an author. you aren't even supposed to be seeing each other right now

Riku: *glaring*

Me: don't give me that Riku cause i just now remembered that i can delete you ou tof this story *snaps fingers* just like that!

Riku: *gulps*

Me: just as i thought.


	18. Chapter 18

FINALLY! i have completed another f*cking chptr to this story! i had a really hard time figuring out how to word it and what to do next! Please enjoy and if you have suggestions for the story...please put it in a review! Disclaimer in previous chptrs!

* * *

Me: *slumps in chair with a groan* that took long enough!

Serina: where have you been all this time?!

Me: work...and i had no internet!

Vanitas: bummer babe...

Me: yeah...i just realized something.

Both: what's that?

Me: well...i'll need Sora to come up here and then i need to go into hiding again!

Serina: why?

Me: read...and you'll see why!

* * *

New Orleans:

Serina found herself up again in the middle of the night for two reasons; her son was hungry and she had the same vision again. A twisted stairway, a sleeping boy…and then….screams of pain. She couldn't talk to her friends because they'd probably think she was crazy, or she would think she was crazy.

"What should I do," she asked aloud, then she nuzzled her lil' boy closer to her, "what should mommy do sweetie?"

The little baby babbled and gurgled in a cute way that would make even the meanest old woman melt like putty in his tiny, chubby hands. The young blonde smiled at her son, praying that she could reunite with her beloved and introduce him to their baby.

"I've got to get back to the others," Serina said after placing her son back in his crib, "I can't put this off for much longer."

With that in mind she went back to sleep…hoping to at least get 'some' rest.

Mysterious Tower:

"So it's safe to say that we have no idea where Serina or that bastard Xehanort is," Zack asked leaning against the wall of Master Yen-Sid's room.

They had all just returned from revisiting the worlds, trying to find the missing blonde and if the keyblade master had made any appearances.

"So it would seem," the wise old sorcerer agreed regrettably.

"One thing that also is making…I guess most of us worried," King Mickey added in, "is if Serina might have had the baby yet?!"

A certain silverette looked to the floor, clenching his fists in anxiety. The same thought had been plaguing his heart and mind ever since the search started. The only way to confirm it was when….

"Has anyone heard from Sora yet," Riku asked, breaking the silence.

"Now that you mention it….he should have been back by now," Donald said scratching his head.

"Ya think he got caught up by some heartless or somethin'," Goofy questioned.

"I'll give a call to Chip n' Dale…see if they've heard anything," the mouse king said walking off.

As the rest of the group waited in anticipation and started discussing other important matters….King Mickey finally contacted the two chipmunks.

"Afternoon your majesty," came Chip's voice

"What can we do for ya," Dale followed after.

"Say fellas…can you connect me to Sora's gummi ship," he asked, "We were expecting him back by now!"

"Sure thing your majesty!"

The two mechanics began a start-up system that would automatically locate and send a message to the brunette's ship's main frame. After a few minutes, red alarms started going off…saying signal lost and systems failure aboard the gummi ship.

"Uh-oh, this is not good news Dale," Chip said worriedly.

"We better tell his majesty right away," Dale responded, still clicking away.

King Mickey, in the meantime, had walked back into Master Yen-Sid's room and was talking with the gang about their next plan of action when Mickey's communicator went off.

"What've ya got fellas," he asked.

"We got a BIG problem your majesty," Dale's voice panicked.

"What do you mean," Donald cut in, gathering around the mouse king with everyone else.

"We tried contacting Sora, but the systems are saying there's no signal or known location of his ship," Chip replied.

"What are you saying Chip," Goofy then asked.

"Either Sora's communication line is disabled….or…" Chip tried saying.

"Or his ship's been shot down and all the systems are destroyed," Dale finished gravely.

New Orleans: (next morning)

Serina woke up around seven to feed and change the baby and then left him with Tiana's mother who loved babysitting him. She was heading to Mama Odie's to see if she could help with her memories again; she took Luis with her to navigate through the bayou, since it was still a maze to her. They arrived within an hour and walked up to the old woman's 'house'; the smell of fresh herbs and gumbo was thick in the air…meaning something was up or she was having one of those 'days'.

"Mama Odie, you here," the young blonde called when she and the gator walked in.

"I'm up here Serina," the voodoo lady called from the roof.

Looking to Luis, she gave a shrug and climbed the ladder; reaching the top, she dusted her dress off and finally noticed the old lady hovering over something she couldn't see.

"Something wrong Mama Odie," Serina asked walking closer.

"You tell me darlan'…ever seen this boy before," she asked stepping to the side.

Serina felt the color drain from her face as she gasped at the sight before her; there laid her little

brother, Sora. His clothes were ripped in the sleeves and singed in other places; rushing to his side,

Serina knelt next to the unconscious brunette, finding he had a slight shoulder injury and possibly a

slight concussion.

"Sora…Sora wakeup," Serina pleaded, tears starting to form in her silver eyes.

The said boy groaned in a slight pain, then mumbling about not wanting to go to school or something. Serina face palmed…then decided to do something drastic; moving next to the boy's head, she took a deep breath….and gave a high-pitched scream. Not a second later, the brunette shot up and clung to the nearest thing…which happened to be Luis, who had come up a minute after the girl. Once Sora realized what he was clinging to, he gave a startled scream, jumped back and summoned his keyblade.

"Sora wait," Serina cried, blocking his Kingdom Key with her own keyblade blade…which she named it Angel's Blood.

The said boy panted for a few seconds before he finally realized who was standing in front of him; dismissing his keyblade, he stared in disbelief as the Serina also dismissed hers.

"S-Serina," he dared ask.

"Hey bro, long time no…" she started saying before she felt him tackle her in a hug.

"We've been so worried! We searched everywhere and Riku…oh god, Riku! He was practically dead when we thought you were killed and then we found out you were…." He paused in his frantic babbling when he finally noticed something off about his friend, "shouldn't your stomach be huge right now?!"

Serina stared at the brunette, still trying to untangle the previous words that came out, and then blushed as she laughed at his question. She finally caught her breath after a minute and straightened herself before telling him all that had happened. When she finished, Sora was wide-eyed and jaw dropped; after a second he regained his composure, shaking his head as he processed everything that she just told him.

"If you've been alive this whole time, why haven't you tried contacting anyone," he asked.

"Neither Ienzo nor I had anyway to," she explained, "all I remember is a bright light and then we woke up here!"

"Well, seeing as how my clothes are ruined…and the gummi ship's been destroyed….I also have no way to contact the others," Sora sighed in realization at what had happened to him.

"How about I take you back to town," Serina suggested, grabbing his hand and leading him to the ladder, "we can have Ienzo look at your injuries and then I can introduce you to all my friends here!"

"Sounds like a plan," Sora smiled as they exited Mama Odie's house and waving goodbye, "Oh, what did you name the baby?"

Serina paused and turned to the brunette with a bright smile.

"His name is…."

...

...

...

...

...

"Haru!"

* * *

There ya have it! the baby's name has been chosen! i was going to wait till the end of the story to put it up but i figured now would be perfect! thanks to all of you who gave name suggestions...but i will need a girl's name for the future! not telling why, but please give a few and i'll choose once again!

* * *

Me: ~squeal~ i finally found the perfect name!

Serina: I'm so happy!

Riku: so what does his name mean?

Me: it means 'sunlight' in japanese! one of my readers mentioned a sight that gives you numerous names and i looked through it about 20 times before deciding!

Sora: that sounds like a cool name!

Yuffie: what do you need the girl name for?

Me: *whispers in her ear*

Yuffie: *gasps...then screams* i gotta tell Tifa and Aerith! *runs off*

Kairi: what did you say to her?

Me: you'll all find out at the end of the story!

ALL: WE HAVE TO WAIT THAT LONG?!


	19. Chapter 19

Hey yall! hope everyone had an awesome 4th of July! mine sucked! well, i got in the middle of a water war which was totally cool and i mean that in both ways! but the fireworks show was really lame! last year's was waaaaay better! anyway, got another chptr for ya! enjoy!

disclaimer in previous chptrs!

* * *

**Me: ok...last chptr wasn't so bad!**

**Sora: YOU TRIED TO HAVE ME KILLED?!**

**Me: oh shut it ya bloody twit! you lived!**

**Sora: *crosses arms* true...BUT YOU STILL TRIED TO KILL ME!**

**Me: i haven't...yet anyway**

**Sora: huh?**

**Me: nevermind! nothing's gonna happen ok?**

**Sora: hmph!**

* * *

Mysterious Tower:

Silence had befallen the group as what the mechanics said set in; they were lucky Kairi went to stay at Disney Castle after Sora left for Radiant Garden; otherwise she would be heartbroken and had broken down into tears all at once.

"What the hell is going on," Riku asked darkly, confusion and anger setting in his bones.

"Either Xehanort made a move, or something else happened," King Mickey sighed, not knowing what was to come next.

Nobody seemed to notice that Roxas, while slightly shocked at the news, had wandered over the window; not knowing why, he just scanned the star-littered heavens as if searching for something. Master Yen-Sid finally noticed the former Nobody's behavior and walked up to him.

"Is something troubling you Roxas," the elder wizard asked, drawing the attention of the others.

The blonde didn't say anything as he continued to scan the stars; finally, his eyes settled on one specifically and he pointed it out to the wizard.

"I think Sora's there," he said finally turning towards Yen-Sid, "I'm not for sure, but my heart says he's that way!"

"It is possible that since you and Sora were of the same heart, you still hold a connection," Yen-Sid explained, stroking his beard, "You will never truly know if you don't take a chance."

"Then what are we waiting for," Lea exclaimed, "Lead the way Roxy!"

"I told you not to call me that," Roxas shouted after the red-headed pyro as they all headed towards the gummi ship.

New Orleans: downtown…

Serina was walking with Haru in her arms, who was dressed in an adorable onese that Miss Eudora had sown for him; walking next to her was a freshly bandaged Sora, his right arm in a sling and a bandage around his head. They couldn't use cure since their magic had some type of defect and it would freak the town's folk to see him healed so fast.

"Still hard to believe how much he looks like Riku," Sora laughed as he held one of Haru's tiny hands.

"I know, but I don't care who my son looks more like," Serina smiled as she placed a kiss on her son's forehead, "I'm just so happy to have him in my arms now!"

They arrived at the small office Ienzo started working at as a house-call doctor; since he was more knowledgeable in advanced medicines a lot people called on his help. Though the sign said closed…they both walked into the lightly lit room, only to find the said physician sitting at his desk reading a book.

"Oh, good morning you three," Ienzo greeted when he looked up, "what brings you by?"

"I was wondering if you could watch Haru for a few hours while Sora and I go see Mama Odie," Serina asked.

"I don't see why not," the young doctor said as he took the baby into his arms.

The two friends left, stopping by Tiana and Navine's to let them know where they were going in case someone was looking for them. Louis went with them and stayed for a bit before heading back.

3hrs later: near the docks….

"Where the hell are we," Lea asked as they stumbled into the new world.

It took them two days to reach the world where Roxas said he sensed Sora's heart, and now they stood in a completely new world; people stared, but thought of them as traveling performers with how they were dressed. They group milled around town till Roxas lead them to a restaurant; the sign said closed, but the door was open to those who wanted to escape the heat.

"Wow, this place is beautiful," Yuffie exclaimed, she had threatened to hurt them if they didn't let her come.

"Ah-yuck, the flowers sure are pretty," Goofy agreed inspecting a vase of roses.

"Morn'n yall," a sweet voiced called from behind them.

They turned to find a young woman standing in the doorway with a few bags in her arms. She had copper skin, dark brown hair and warm brown eyes; she was wearing a yellow sun-dress and a crystal tiara in her hair.

"Sorry about barging in ma'am," Lea apologized.

"It's alright, a lot of people come in to escape the heat," she said kindly as she set the bags down; she stood back up and noticed Roxas. She walked over and seemed to be staring at his hair.

"Um, is something wrong," he asked.

"Did Lottie try coloring your hair Sora," the woman asked, "I know she's wanted someone to test it on!"

"YOU KNOW SORA," the whole group exclaimed.

"You mean he's not…oh, I'm sorry honey," she apologized, "you look just like him! My name's Tiana, Princess Tiana and this is my restaurant!"

"It's a lovely place your highness," Mickey complimented.

The said woman stared in surprise at the talking mouse and then noticed the duck and dog behind him.

"Yall ain't from here are ya," she asked, earning no's from everyone, "figured as much; not every day ya see talking animals…unless ya been one that is! Anyway, Sora isn't here right now, he's at Mama Odie's."

"Mama who-die," Lea asked scratching his head.

"She's a voodoo woman, a kind of magic you could say," Tiana explained, "Luis can take you to them; he's a good friend of mine!"

They watched as she went over to a side door and shouted for whoever Luis was; a minute later, they all stepped back when a 7ft gator crawled in and started talking with the princess.

"He's agreed to take yall," Tiana smiled turning back to them

The group nodded nervously and started walking out, but Princess Tiana called back to them:

"Any of you Riku?"

"Um, I am Miss," Riku said stepping forward.

"Well, you're in for a surprise honey," Tiana smiled hugging her elbows, "come and visit when ya can yall!"

He stared at her confuse as she walked back inside; he turned back to the others and they were just as confused. Waving it off, they followed Luis into the bayou and listened as he told them how he met Tiana and Navine, only cutting short when they reached Mama Odie's. The group of friends were surprised to see that she lived in a boat in a tree.

"Who's down there," a voice called out_._

* * *

TBC...R&R plz.

**Serina: really? that's where you're stopping?**

**Me: i'm probably adding again this weekend...maybe**

**Serina: but i want to see Riku!**

**Me: -_-' you just saw him an hour ago...**

**Serina: you know what i mean!**

**Haru: *gurggling cutely***

**Both: awwwwwww!**


	20. Chapter 20

hey guys! just thought i'd add this chptr tonight since i'm busy all weekend and i really can't get to sleep yet! thsi chptr was hard to put together, but some friends of mine gave me some good advice for my story and i put it into the works! enjoy!

* * *

**Me: yea! cutesy moments!**

**Van: *raises a brow* really?!**

**Me: Don't hate!**

**Van: i'm not, you're just weird!**

**Me: and you still like me!**

**Van: *chuckles* i guess so**

**Serina: *walks in* you might want to jet Van...the others are heading up here soon!**

**Van: *salutes* see ya girls! *disappears into darkness***

**Serina: he sure is...**

**Me: don't finish that! **

* * *

"Who's down there," an elderly voice called out.

"It's me, Mama Odie," Luis called up, "Got some more 'visitors' for ya!"

"Well send 'em up," she laughed from inside her house.

"Ok," the gator shouted back, "just take the stairs and you'll find her! She may be blind, but she's good at 'seeing' people!"

With that said, Luis dove into the water, playing his trumpet as he swam back to town. The gang stared after him, slightly confused and then walked up the wooden planks to the 'boat-house'. It reminded Riku of the play island back on the Destiny Islands; the inside however, was really weird.

"heheheheh, yall sure took your time gettn' here," an elderly voice cackled.

They found a tiny old woman standing near a bubbling tub of 'something'; she had wrinkled , pale copper skin, and was wearing a white dress and some type of tall white turban and dark-colored glasses.

"Um, are you Mama Odie," Roxas asked nervously.

"Do you see another 197 year old blind woman around here," she asked turning on them.

"Uh…." Was all their responses.

"eheheheheh, I'm just messn' with yall," she laughed, grabbing a wooden staff and walking towards them, "what took ya so long ta get here?!"

"You were…expecting us," Riku asked raising a silver brow.

"You could say that," she answered walking past them, beckoning for them to follow.

They all followed the old voodoo woman to a small break in the trees; there was a small patch of sun, shining on some wild flowers, and sitting in the middle was a spikey haired brunette.

"SORA?!"

The said boy turned to the group, a familiar smile breaking across his face; he was first tackled by Yuffie, Donald and Goofy, then pulled into a headlock by Roxas and then questioned by the king and Riku…Lea just stood off to the side.

"Ok, ok guys," Sora laughed lightly, "I'm happy to see you all too, but can I breathe for one second?!"

Roxas helped his friend to his feet, finally noticing the bandages covering the young keyblade master.

"Sora, why haven't you tried using cure on yourself," the blonde asked.

"It's complicated, healing magic doesn't work well here," Sora tried to explain, adjusting his arm that was resting in the sling.

"At least your alive," Riku sighed, "we thought you were a goner!"

Sora looked like he was about to say something, but then his face lit up like he just realized something; motioning for them to follow him now, he lead them to a small hidden pond that had a little island in the middle.

"Over here guys, I got a big surprise for ya," the brunette smiled, but turned to Riku, "mostly for you though Riku!"

"Sora, what are you…"

Riku was cut off when his best friend turned his head towards the small pond-island; at first he didn't see anything, but then a sheen of gold caught his eye. Sora pointed out some stepping stones and basically pushed Riku forward onto them. The others watched curiously as the silverette practically 'hopped' across the stones; reaching the other side he walked up the small hill towards the top.

Brushing aside a branch, he couldn't help but gasp slightly at the sight before him; lying under a small willow was a girl with beautiful long golden hair, fair skin, and though they were closed, stunning silver eyes. She was wearing a white sun-dress that fell to her knees, a wreathe of small daisies rested in her hair.

"Serina," he said in disbelief.

As if on cue, the girl's eyes fluttered open, she sat up and stretched slightly before looking around her; the moment her eyes met Riku's, time seemed to stand still.

"Riku," she questioned, when he nodded her eyes filled with tears, "Oh my god, RIKU!"

Serina ran to him and threw herself into his awaiting arms; he held her, wanting never to let go again. He could feel her tears on the bare skin of his neck as she cried happily; gently lifting her face up, he did the one thing he'd hoped to do once they were together again: he kissed her. Serina sighed into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss; it was filled with emotion, passion and so much more than either of them could describe. After air was needed, they pulled away and just stood in each other's embrace.

"Oh Riku, I missed you so much," Serina cried happily, tears still falling down her flushed cheeks.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you again," he whispered, lightly brushing her tears away with his thumbs, "I thought you were dead! And then we found out you were alive and that you were…"

"That I was what Riku," she asked looking up at him worried.

"T-That y-you were…were," he tried getting the words out but it was harder than he thought.

"wait a second, are you trying to say 'pregnant'," she asked.

"Yes," he sighed.

"well, I was pregnant, but not anymore," she pointed out.

Riku was so wrapped up in being happy to have found her that he really didn't notice that she didn't have a large stomach like what he thought she would.

"but, then that means," he tried saying piecing the parts together.

"lets head back to town," she suggested, taking his hand and leading him back across the stones.

* * *

i'll stop there for now! next chptr...father meets son! ~squeal~ plz R&R and i'm still looking for girl names so don't be shy!

**Me: happy now?!**

**Serina and Riku: Very! *walk out together***

**Me: *sighs* **

**Sora: you're not jealous are you?**

**Me: nah! she's me and i'm her so if evens out!**

**Sora: *tilts head* ok~...i guess...**

**Me: now let me fill you in on what's to come!**

**Sora: should i sit?**

**Me: *nods* definitely!...ok...here's what's gonna happen...**


End file.
